Ascension
by Heroverse101
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. After losing another league, Ash begins to rethink his ways of becoming a Pokemon Master. After receiving some important news however, Ash sets out on a new journey accompanied by Dawn in order to get stronger. Meanwhile, trouble is brewing and with Team Rocket's revival, Ash will have to go all out in order to finally achieve his dreams.
1. Prologue: Awakening

**Ascension**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.**

 **Here's the story I've been busy with lately. I think you guys will like how it came out. It's set 2 years after Kalos. Don't expect anything from Alola either since this story was already planned out before Sun and Moon were released.**

 **Most of the story is based off HeartGold and SoulSilver, my all time favorite Pokemon games. It's going to be PEARLSHIPPING, my favorite shipping of all time, with a one-side AMOURSHIPPING and CAVALIERSHIPPING. There will also be RIVALCRUSHSHIPPING (Gary x Serena), one of the most underrated shippings of all time.**

 **There will also be 'aura'. And expect some legends to appear. Now, there isn't going to be every legendary Pokemon that shows up so keep that in mind.**

 **That's all for now. Enjoy and don't forget to R &R!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~|Prologue: The Awakening|~

Full summary: Join Ash as he embarks on a new journey, one that will test the limits between friends and foes alike. Aiming to claim all sixteen badges of the neighboring regions of Kanto and Johto, Ash will take part in the league and rise to be the very best that he's always dreamed of. But the road of a champion is not easy. Darkness looms over the horizon and the world will face a threat that has never been seen before. Tangled up in a deadly plot that may hold the fate of existence itself, Ash must push himself to his limits and confront his inner spirits. With newly discovered feelings, rivalries taken to the next level, and a mysterious link to his past, questions will rise. What is the power of aura? Why is Team Rocket so bent on unlocking the mysteries of the very legends themselves? What secrets do the Pokémon League hold that are connected to Ash and his friends? How does the fate of the Chosen One impact the world? And who is Ash's father?

Ages (Main Characters):

Ash: 17

Dawn: 17

Serena: 16

Ages (Other Characters):

Brock: 21

Misty: 19

Delia: 38

Tobias: 24

Lance: 25

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal talk

 _Thoughts_

 **Pokémon speech through aura**

Let the aura guide you...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **-Indigo Plateau [6:00 P.M]-**  
 **-Pokemon League, Kanto Region-**

He couldn't believe it. He stared at the unconscious yellow mouse lying on the ground, defeated. His opponent hovered over him, battered and beaten just like he was.

He was so close, damn it. All of that hard work, all of that extra effort...just wasted like that. _All because his opponent had the power of a legendary Pokemon._

Ash Ketchum had lost another league. He was used to it, though. After travelling through six different regions and training his Pokemon along the way, he had gotten over his losses.

But this was different. Victory had been snatched out of his hands, again. And that feeling wasn't good at all.

No, not at all especially since his opponent was Tobias. The same man who had cost him the Sinnoh League.

Ash walked over to Pikachu, and knelt down. Said electric type looked at him with sad eyes, saying he couldn't do it. Ash gave him a reassuring look and whispered, "It's okay. You did your best". He scooped the electric type up in his arms and looked at his opponent.

Tobias was smiling as he returned his Mega Latios, walking over to Ash.

"Well done, Ash. That was an impressive battle. You almost had me there", Tobias congratulated. Ash only nodded, not wanting to talk to the man even though he meant it.

"No one's ever battled me like that before. You certainly have improved alot since Sinnoh", Tobias spoke again. "I commend you. You are by far the most powerful opponent I have ever faced, even stronger than Cynthia".

Back in Sinnoh, Tobias had challenged the Elite Four, successfully defeating them but ultimately lost to the still now champion, Cynthia. Even then, Ash didn't know the rest of the mysterious man's team.

"I hope to battle you again sometime, Ash", Tobias smiled before walking over to the podium where the champion of the Kanto and Johto regions, Lance, was waiting for him with a huge silver colored trophy with a figure of a large hand holding a Poke Ball.

Ash sullenly walked out of the stadium, Pikachu still in his arms. The battle was still fresh in his head. In fact, everything was going well before this battle.

Ash had been dominating the competition. He had made it to the finals pretty easily, considering the amount of training he put in his Pokemon. Then he faced Tobias. The match had started out the way he expected it to. Tobias had sent out Darkrai, while Ash had sent out his Sceptile, the only Pokemon who had ever beaten the man's Darkrai.

But Tobias had done some training as well. Darkrai was alot more powerful than he expected it to be and Sceptile was finished after getting hit by a Dark Void, which after he was defeated by Darkrai's numerous Ice Beams. Ash had sent out his Heracross after that. The Bug type had done better than Sceptile and even managed to land a few Brick Breaks on Darkrai, until he was hit by a Dark Void. He was then defeated by Shadow Ball.

Ash finally defeated Darkrai with his next Pokemon, Infernape. The Fire type had used his speed to dodge all the Dark Voids and nailed a successful Mach Punch, followed by Close Combat. Both super effective attacks were enough to defeat the dark type.

As expected, Tobias sent out his Latios next. Ash decided to switch out Infernape with Charizard, whom Ash called for before the tournament. Charizard was defeated by Latios, but the dual Psychic and Dragon type was left severely exhausted after that. Charizard was one of Ash's best.

It was then that the battle had been decided. Tobias did something Ash never expected. He Mega Evolved Latios, giving the legendary even more strength. Ash sent out Infernape again, eager to try. The Fire type was easily defeated by a Sky Attack that had been landed with such speed. Greninja was next in line. Ash had hoped to use Greninja's new Ice Shard to get an edge, but the Water type was defeated by an Aura Sphere attack. Left with only Pikachu, the two Pokemon fought valiantly against each other until one of them fell.

In the end, Pikachu fell prey to Latios' Luster Purge, finishing the fight right there. It had been Sinnoh all over again, and that was something Ash wished to forget about.

The sun was already setting when Ash left the Pokemon Center. He had transferred all of his Pokemon to Professor Oak's lab. Charizard wanted to stay for a while, so Ash had informed Liza he would send Charizard sometime later. He decided to head back to Pallet Town, and forget this ever happened.

"Ash! Wait!" Ash turned around to see his friends running after him. Brock, Misty, Dawn and Serena. Though he was happy to see them, a part of him wanted to be alone right now.

"Hey guys", Ash solemnly said.

"Ash, are you okay?" Misty asked concerned. She hadn't seen her friend like this ever since his first league.

"You did amazing today, Ash. Just know that Tobias needs the power of legendaries to win. Overall, you are the better trainer than him", Brock said, making him smile a bit. Leave it to good old Brock to brighten his mood with his wisdom.

"Yeah Ash. We're really proud of you. That was even better than back in Kalos", Serena said.

"That was the best battle I have ever seen. You were awesome today!", Dawn said, smiling. Her smile brightened his mood even more.

Ash smiled. "Thanks guys. You really are great friends. I'm so happy to have met you all".

The four just smiled at each other and hugged the Pallet Town native. Ash happily hugged them back.

"Just know that we have your back. You can tell us anything", Brock said. Ash nodded.

"Pika!" Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder. He had been walking alongside his trainer, trying to cheer him up. Luckily, their friends had done just that.

"Hey Pikachu! Feel better?" Dawn asked. "You know, you really showed us what you could do. Buneary was rooting for you the whole time". Pikachu blushed at the mention of Buneary.

"Hey guys, you wanna come over to my place for a while? We can hang out and catch up", Ash suggested. "Besides, I'm really hungry right now".

Everyone laughed at that.

"Of course! Lead the way!" Misty exclaimed. They all began to walk back to Pallet Town, talking the whole way.

Dawn was glancing at Ash occassionally. She knew right away something was wrong with him. That match had obviously done something to him.

 _'Something's up with him. I don't see that happy to go side of him'_ , Dawn thought. _'If he needs help, I'll be there for him'._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **-Pallet Town [9:00 P.M]-**  
 **-Ketchum Residence-**

It was the late evening. Everyone was full from the amount of food they had eaten and were now lounging in the living room, talking and laughing.

Brock and Misty had left about a half hour ago. Being Gym Leaders, they had to be back at their gyms now. Dawn and Serena were staying over for the night. They were leaving tommorow, going back to their respective regions.

Delia walked into the living room, where the three were chatting with each other. "Okay kids, I'm turning in for the night. You guys can stay up for as long as you like, but remember that both of you girls are headed back home, so you need the rest".

"Okay Mrs. Ketchum!" Dawn and Serena replied.

"No problem! And how many times have I told you, call me Delia!"

"Sorry", both girls sweatdropped. Delia sighed and waved them good night before heading upstairs to her room.

Ash then stood up. "I'm going for some fresh air. You two can go to sleep if you want. I'll be back in a minute".

Dawn watched him go, knowing that something was up. He had been acting really strange ever since they had got back from the Indigo Plateau.

"I hope he's okay", Serena sighed. Dawn turned to her. "He's taking that loss way too hard. I wish we could help him".

Dawn nodded. "I know. I feel the same way".

Both girls sat there in silence for a while before Dawn spoke again. "I'm gonna go see what he's doing".

Serena nodded as the bluenette headed out the door.

Ash was standing outside, a few feet away from his house. He sat down on the grass and sighed, gazing up at the stars.

 _'Dad, I hope you're proud of me. I wish you were here right now. This is too much for me'._

Getting over the loss was hard. He could have won for once. He _should_ have won. Tobias wasn't a real trainer. He didn't deserve to win. And yet he did.

Ash had never suffered such a defeat. Not even his loss against Alain in the Lumiose Conference two years ago could top this one.

"Maybe I'm not cut out to be a Pokemon Master", he said to himself. The more he thought about it, the feeling increased. Every league was loss after loss. He didn't want to deal with the pain anymore.

"Ash?" Dawn stood behind him with a concerned look on her face. She hadn't seen her friend like this ever since Sinnoh.

"Hey Dawn", Ash smiled weakly. He couldn't let her of all people see him like this. Dawn sat down beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Ash nodded. "I'm fine. Just thinking".

"About what? You can tell me whatever is on your mind. I won't judge you or anything".

Ash sighed. "To tell you the truth, I don't think I'm cut out for this work. I always thought my dream was to be the strongest trainer in the world, but obviously that hasn't happened yet".

Dawn was taken back by what he had said. Did she hear him right? Was he doubting himself?

"Ash Ketchum! Don't say that ever again! You are the best trainer I know!" Dawn exclaimed.

Ash was shocked at her outburst. Did she really mean that?

"No, I'm not. I haven't won a single league and how many years has it been? Six years since I've been travelling and I still can't win? No Dawn, I'm not the best trainer".

"I can't believe I'm hearing this right now", Dawn said, irritated. "Think of all the things you've accomplished in these years. No normal guy can do that!"

"Well, I'm not normal. I'm Ash Ketchum, a wannabee Pokemon Master whose lost to newbie trainers and can't control his own Pokemon!" Ash exclaimed angrily.

"Exactly! You're not normal! You've done things nobody else has ever done before and that's a serious accomplishment right there! You just need to be patient. Time will tell and soon you'll be the strongest trainer ever!"

"Well, what if I don't want to be the strongest trainer anymore?!" Ash replied. Dawn gasped. Never did she think that she would hear this come out of his mouth.

"I don't think I want to do this anymore", Ash continued. "I'd be better off doing something else. That way my dreams won't get crushed and I won't have to feel the pain anymore".

Dawn just stared at him. He seemed so broken right now. He needed help. What happened to the Ash she knew? There was no way she was leaving him like this.

"Ash, look at me", Dawn said. Once he did, she continued. "You can't give up like this. So what if Tobias beat you again? In reality, you're the better trainer than him. You've beaten two of his legendaries, which is something no one has done before! Tobias needs legendaries to win, but you actually try to win by putting in the work. That shows that you are better!".

Ash was listening now. She had a point. He was the only one to beat two of Tobias' legendaries.

"You've also gone face to face with some legendaries as well. Remember Alamos Town?"

Ash nodded. "My point is, don't give up. We all believe in you. You can do it. You just have to wait for when the time is right".

Ash looked down. "I never thought of it like that", he said.

Dawn smiled. "See? There are so many things you've done. You're going to give up just like that? Or are you gonna keep trying and make your dream come true?"

Ash smiled and looked at her. "You already know the answer to that!".

Dawn nodded, feeling a rush of excitement in her. She did it. Thank Arceus for that. She wouldn't know what to do if her friend actually gave up.

"Thanks Dawn", Ash said, suddenly wrapping his arms around her and giving her a hug. "Thank you so much".

Dawn was surprised but returned the hug, blushing a little. "No problem Ash. Anything for my friend".

They stayed like that for a while before both realized what they were doing and pulled away suddenly, blushing madly.

Ash had never felt so awkward in his life. "Well, uh, let's get back inside. We have a busy day tommorow".

"Yeah, I know", Dawn replied, a little sullenly. Part of her didn't want to leave just yet. "And don't worry. Like I said, you'll get there, Ash".

"I know", Ash replied with a smile. "I'm never gonna give up. Everything's going to be fine now".

"I'm afraid it's not", a new voice replied. Ash and Dawn both turned around, curiously. Their eyes widened seeing who was standing there.

"Riley?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **-Viridian Forest [9:30 P.M]-  
-Kanto Region-  
**

At the same time, a figure was running through the forest, leaping from tree to tree. It leapt off a tree branch, and swung on a vine before jumping onto the next branch.

The Pokemon had cuts and bruises all over its body, seemingly battered. A brown, tattered scarf was worn around its neck, with the bottom end ripped off.

Despite its state, it still had alot of energy to keep going. It turned around, taking a look at its pursuers. A group of Houndour ran after it, their feet moving quickly on the ground. A group of Vigoroth were leaping on tree branches, chasing the fleeing Pokemon.

The fleeing Pokemon heard a loud humming noise and looked up to see a few Magneton flying towards it. It knew it couldn't keep this up forever, while his enemies weren't even close to tiring out.

It leapt on another tree branch, narrowly dodging a Slash attack from one of the Vigoroth, and turned around holding a blue ball of energy in its hands.

The Riolu fired the Aura Sphere at the Vigoroth, striking them and creating a large explosion that knocked them off the trees onto the Houndour.

Riolu looked up and fired another Aura Sphere at the Magneton, hitting one and causing another explosion.

Taking the chance, Riolu turned around and continued fleeing. Unfortunatly, one of the Magneton had avoided the Aura Sphere and was now charging up electricity. It locked on and fired the Charge Beam.

The powerful Electric attack struck the tree branch Riolu was on and knocked the Emanation Pokemon off.

 _"Rio!"_ Riolu let out a pained cry as he tumbled down into the sharp, prickly bushes. It slowly got up and saw that its pursuers were looking around for where it landed.

Riolu got to its feet, and quietly ran off in the opposite direction. Due to its tired state, it was running slower than usual.

Soon, Riolu had gotten a good distance away. He stopped running and leaned against a tree, panting for breath. Using his sense of hearing, Riolu heard its attackers retreating in the opposite direction. It seemed like they had given up.

Happy to finally have escaped, Riolu slumped down against the tree and sighed. He had been on the run for the entire day now and his energy was now used up.

Coming to Kanto had been tough, but it was worth it. He only hoped to find the trainer and warn him before it was too late.

With an exhausted sigh, Riolu shut his eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

~|To Be Continued|~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **That was the first chapter. It may seem a little dull in terms of detail and all because it's been a while since I have written anything. Hope you guys enjoyed anyway! Oh and also, Dawn and Serena will have some fights in this story and I'm gonna be bashing amourshipping a little, so don't get triggered everyone! Remember to R &R!**


	2. Chapter I: The New Threat

**Ascension**

 **Disclaimer- I sadly do not own Pokemon. If I did, Ash would have never left Greninja.**

 **Welcome back to another chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying this story.** **Also, I know Kalos is over and Lysandre tried to corrupt Zygarde or whatever, but I made up my own little plot for that so don't start shouting about what really went down in Kalos. I know what happens in the anime, I'm just putting a little different twist in the story.**

 **Remember to R &R please!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~|Chapter 1: The New Threat|~

Full summary: Join Ash as he embarks on a new journey, one that will test the limits between friends and foes alike. Aiming to claim all sixteen badges of the neighboring regions of Kanto and Johto, Ash will take part in the league and rise to be the very best that he's always dreamed of. But the road of a champion is not easy. Darkness looms over the horizon and the world will face a threat that has never been seen before. Tangled up in a deadly plot that may hold the fate of existence itself, Ash must push himself to his limits and confront his inner spirits. With newly discovered feelings, rivalries taken to the next level, and a mysterious link to his past, questions will rise. What is the power of aura? Why is Team Rocket so bent on unlocking the mysteries of the very legends themselves? What secrets do the Pokémon League hold that are connected to Ash and his friends? How does the fate of the Chosen One impact the world? And just who is Ash's father?

Last time: The Indigo Conference finals took place with Ash and Tobias as the last two trainers facing off for victory. Using a team composed of his strongest Pokémon (Pikachu, Charizard, Infernape, Sceptile, Greninja and Heracross), Ash did his best to fight his way out of the toughest battle in his life, ultimately losing by a huge number gap. With his dream crushed, Ash made his way back home with his friends who attempted to comfort him and leading to Dawn giving him more hope and determination later that night. Their peaceful time was interrupted by fellow Aura Guardian Riley, who appeared to have some bad news. Meanwhile, a mysterious brown-scarfed Riolu was seen running from a horde of powerful Pokémon who were hell bent on killing it. After getting briefly injured and escaping, the Riolu was able to close its eyes and take a nice, long rest. What news does Riley bear and just who is this Riolu?

Ages (Main Characters):

Ash: 17

Dawn: 17

Serena: 16

Ages (Other Characters):

Riley: 23

Archer: 29

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal talk

 _Thoughts_

 **Pokémon speech through aura**

Let the aura guide you...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **-Pallet Town [9:31 P.M]-**  
 **-Kanto Region-**

"Riley?!"

Ash and Dawn looked at the man in shock. His ever faithful Lucario was standing next to him with a stoic expression on his face.

"Hello Ash, Dawn," Riley spoke.

"What are you doing here Riley?" Ash asked curiously. Of all people, he wasn't expecting the aura guardian to be here.

Riley sighed. "I'll tell you. Thank Arceus I made it though." Ash noticed a few cuts and scrapes on his body. The man's lip also had a cut with dried blood.

He then looked at Riley's Lucario and saw that the Aura Pokemon had a deep gash on the side of his face along with numerous cuts and bruises. It looked like the two had been in a tough fight.

Dawn noticed too because she covered her mouth with both hands and gasped. "What happened to you guys?"

Riley looked at Lucario, both nodding to each other, and the man looked back at them. "What I'm about to tell you two is very troubling, so please bear with me."

Ash didn't know why, but he suddenly had a bad feeling about what he was about to hear. He nodded so Riley could go on.

Riley sighed. "We were attacked by a very powerful foe. I think you might know them as _Team Rocket."_

Ash's eyes widened at the mention of the enemy organization's name. Team Rocket was supposedly disbanded back in Kalos after their leader, Giovanni, tried to use the power of Zygarde to control Xerneas and Yveltal. They had supposedly allied themselves with Team Flare but the latter's leader, Lysandre, had been defeated and Giovanni had tried to capture the corrupt Zygarde they made and use it for his own power.

Luckily, Xerneas and Yveltal were not involved and thanks to Squishy, the real Zygarde, Giovanni's plan was stopped and he fled. If that wasn't enough, he hadn't heard from the trio that always followed him around since then.

Hearing this made Ash angry and he clenched his fist. "So what? We'll just stop them again if we have to!"

"I agree," Dawn said.

Riley shook his head. "I'd agree too, but this isn't the same Team Rocket you know of."

Seeing Ash and Dawn's confused face, Riley continued. "I fought one of their executives and I almost lost. They're not messing around anymore."

"So, what exactly happened?" Ash asked. If what Riley said was true, he needed an explanation.

Riley took a deep breath and answered. "It went down like this..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **-Iron Island [2 Days Ago]-**_  
 _ **-Sinnoh Region-**_

 _Riley opened his eyes, stopping his meditation. He suddenly had an uneasy feeling inside him._

 _Lucario sensed his master's distress and opened his eyes also._ _ **"What ails you, master?"**_

 _"Something's not right, Lucario", Riley replied looking around anxiously. "I sense a negative aura around. Someone's here!"_

 _Lucario looked at him in confusion before his eyes widened._ _ **"I sense it too..."**_

 _Riley nodded and looked around. "It's getting stronger. They must be close by. Come on, let's go see what is the cause of this."_

 _Lucario nodded, but suddenly a voice called out: "That won't be necessary." Lucario and Riley looked at each other, then looked around._

 _"Show yourself!" Riley shouted._

 _There was a chuckle and a figure suddenly appeared on top of a boulder that was lying in front of Riley. He was a tall, teal haired man in a white suit, wearing a cold smirk on his face._

 _"Who are you?" Riley asked, getting into a fighting stance along with Lucario. The man chuckled._

 _"I will be the one asking questions here, Riley."_

 _The latter's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"_

 _"Oh, we've heard many things about you," the man chuckled. Riley looked closer and something caught his eye. A bright red 'R' was embedded on the man's chest, meaning only one thing._

 _"That's!-" Riley gasped. The man smirked. "I am Archer, head executive of the great Neo Team Rocket!"_

 _Riley heard Lucario growl at the mention of the evil organization. After all, the two had encountered an all too familiar trio one time._

 _Archer looked at the two and saw the hostile expressions on their faces and he laughed._

 _"Up for a fight, eh? Well lucky for you, I'm giving you a chance to live if you just cooperate with me here," the man spoke with malice._

 _"Cooperation? For what?" Riley asked._

 _Archer put both hands behind his back. "Tell me, Riley. What do you know about the Sinjoh Ruins?"_

 _"The Sinjoh Ruins?...Why do you want to know?"_

 _"I believe I said that I was the one asking the questions here. Now answer me"._

 _Riley scowled. "I'm not going to answer you until you give me a good reason"._

 _Archer chuckled. "Ah, you good hearted people. Never know when to stop trying. But anyway, I'll tell you. You know the legends of Sinnoh, right? The legendary creation trio?"_

 _"Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Why?" Riley continued to glare at the man._

 _"Correct. Our plan is to get ahold of the three and take over the world with that power. Now that I've told you our plan, you tell me some information about the ruins"._

 _Riley frowned. He could only imagine the amount of trouble Team Rocket could cause if they got ahold of the creation trio._

 _"I don't know," he answered. He wasn't going to disclose such information to Team Rocket of all people!_

 _Unfortunately, Archer wasn't buying it. "Don't lie to me. We know you have some information. You are good friends with the champion as well"._

 _Riley cursed under his breath. Cynthia was from Celestic Town and was very knowledgeable on Sinnoh's history, and he had learned some of it from her. It made sense though as to why they hadn't gone after her instead. After all, Cynthia was not to be taken lightly._

 _However, Riley knew there was no point in lying. Archer knew the jig was up, so he might as well go along._

 _"Maybe I do know something. But I'm certainly not telling you anything!" Riley shouted._

 _Archer sighed. "Fine. You leave me no choice then. I will kill you right here, right now"._

 _"We'll see about that! Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Riley shouted. He was going to defeat this man, then hand him over to the authorities._

 _Lucario growled and gathered up energy in a blue sphere, before blasting it towards Archer full force. The man stood there, completely unfazed by the attack._

 _Suddenly, a black blur jumped between them, and the Aura Sphere attack was cancelled. A shape landed next to Archer and growled._

 _"So it's a fight you want then. Fine by me", Archer smirked._

 _Riley growled. "Lucario, Bone Rush!"_

 _"Zoroark, Double Team," Archer coolly responded. Lucario lunged toward Archer at incredible speed, twirling the blue bone in his hand. The black fox next to Archer however, jumped toward Lucario, splitting into multiple copies in front of him._

 _Lucario was surprised at first, but quickly began swinging the club around. However, every copy he hit, dissipated in thin air._

 _Riley grit his teeth. "Lucario, use your aura to find the real one!"_

 _"Sucker Punch," Archer responded. Before anyone could react, the real Zoroark dashed toward Lucario at breakneck speed, striking the aura Pokemon twice with purple glowing fists._

 _Lucario stumbled back, caught off guard by the sudden attack. Before Riley could give an order, Archer had already barked another attack._

 _"Zoroark, Shadow Claw!"_

 _Zoroark smirked, and reappeared right in front of Lucario, slashing him in the face with his dark claws. Zoroark's cut was a little too deep, as Lucario was now bleeding on the left side of his face. The Aura Pokemon wiped it with his hand and stared at his blood in shock, before his expression turned to a menacing glare._

 _"RRAAAGH!" Lucario roared launching himself at Zoroark. The Close Combat was to quick for the Illusion Pokemon to react in time, and the Dark type was repeatedly hammered by Lucario's fists._

 _"Lucario, pull yourself together!" Riley shouted. "Use Sky Uppercut!" Lucario heard his master's order and obeyed. Zoroark stumbled back from the onslaught and Lucario took the opportunity to rush forward and deliver a powerful uppercut that sent the Dark type in the air._

 _"Impressive," Archer remarked as he observed his Dark type flip in the air and open his maw. "But now enough. Dark Pulse!"_

 _"Dragon Pulse!" Riley countered. Lucario thrust his arms forward, releasing a blue and purple beam of energy that matched Zoroark's dark puprle rings. The two attacks collided and created a small explosion. Lucario's eyes glowed blue, allowing him to see in the smoke._

 _"Shadow Claw," Archer spoke._

 _"Dodge"._

 _Lucario easily evaded the Shadow Claw, and kicked Zoroark in the leg, making the Dark type stumble. He then prepared a Bone Rush and swung, hitting Zoroark on the side._

 _"Finish it with Aura Sphere!" Riley shouted. Lucario created the blue ball of energy in his hands and launched it forward at the midair Zoroark. Before it hit, the Dark type flipped over and blasted the Aura Sphere with a Shadow Ball, cancelling the two attacks out and landing on his feet._

 _The two Pokemon glared at each other. Zoroark smirked at his opponent._ _ **"Heh, you're good. I haven't fought someone as strong as you for a while".**_

 _ **"You're surprisingly strong for a Pokemon that has a strong disadvantage over me,"**_ _Lucario said, not keeping his eyes off him._ _ **"But in the end, it's futile. I will crush you for allying yourself with evil people like him".**_

 _Zoroark grinned, showing off his fangs._ _ **"We'll see about that".**_

 _Both trainers then shouted at the same time:_

 _"AURA SPHERE!"_

 _"SHADOW BALL!"_

 _Lucario and Zoroark both shouted and prepared the balls of energy in their hands, radiating powerful aura around them. They thrust their hands forward, the blue and purple spheres launching at each other and creating a mixed explosion._

 _When the smoke cleared, everybody was standing still, glaring at each other. Lucario and Zoroark weren't the slightest fazed or hurt, save for the blood on Lucario's left cheek._

 _"You're strong. I commend you for that," Archer spoke. "No one has ever lasted this long against my Zoroark. Too bad it's not even my strongest"._

 _Riley's eyes widened slightly. This Zoroark was putting up one hell of a fight against its weakness and it wasn't even Archer's strongest Pokemon? Just how dangerous was this guy? Regardless, Riley's glare didn't waver._

 _Archer laughed. "Too bad you're time's up. Zoroark, end this with Night Daze". Zoroark didn't waste time as he gathered up dark energy in his hands and launched a black shockwave at Lucario. It looked like a large, sharp knife was being thrown so fast and seemed to be radiating alot of energy from it._

 _Riley sensed it too because he gasped. "That attack looks deadly, Lucario! Dodge it!"_

 _Lucario didn't need to be told twice. He leaped out of the way as the Night Daze crashed down on where he was standing, creating a large, dark purple explosion with dark energy shooting out like lightning._

 _Lucario landed on his feet and turned to look at his opponent, but something was off. Where Zoroark once stood, the ground started to crack and lava burst out from underneath. Lucario was shocked and looked around to find Archer, only to see him gone._

 _Suddenly, he heard rumbling from underneath and saw the ground cracking underneath him. Thinking quickly, Lucario jumped back as the ground blew apart and a large shape emerged with a loud roar. Lava suddenly shot up from everywherea and soon, the whole island was filled with smoke and fire._

 _Lucario looked around for Riley, but there was no sign of his master. Suddenly, a bellowing roar made him look up and freeze in fear. There, standing in front of him, was the legendary Pokemon Groudon. It looked different though, as the black markings were glowing yellow and lava was swirling around._

 _Lucario realized this to be Groudon's Primal Form, something he read about with Riley. The monster of the continents looked at him with glowing eyes and roared, a large Flamethrower shooting toward him._

 _Thinking quickly, Lucario leaped toward the right, barely evading the large fire. He turned around only for Groudon to stomp its massive foot on the ground and let out a powerful Earth Power. Lucario could only gasp as he was thrown into the ground that opened up, nearly falling into a large crack._

 _He looked up as Groudon prepared another Flamethrower when suddenly he heard Riley call out: "Lucario, it's only an illusion! Snap out of it!"_

 _It all came back to him, as he shut his eyes and used his aura to get rid of the illusion. All the noise went away and was replaced with the cool breeze in the morning air._

 _Lucario opened his eyes and found himself back on regular land, Riley standing behind him and glaring at Archer. He looked forward and saw that it indeed was Zoroark, whose eyes were glowing yellow and had a dark aura surrounding him._

 _Zoroark's eyes returned to normal and he growled._ _ **"Impressive. You managed to snap out of my illusion. But you've only delayed the inevitable now. My master is going to crush you".**_

 _Lucario was going to ask what he meant when Archer suddenly started laughing. "Haha! Well done! I'm not surprised you managed to stay clear of my Zoroark's illusion. I've heard about your unique abilities, Riley"._

 _"Hmph, so you know. You might as well retreat for now. You can't beat me, especially with a Dark type Pokemon," Riley said._

 _Zoroark growled at the comment, but Lucario stepped in front of him growling as well._

 _Archer scoffed. "This has gone on far too long. I'm just going to get rid of you quickly now". He suddenly pulled out a purple Poke Ball from his belt and enlarged it. A large 'M' was on the middle with two pink halves on each side._

 _Archer held the ball up and smirked. "Inside this Master Ball is the Pokemon that will be the cause of your doom. Come forth, Raikou!"_

 _As soon as the ball opened up, a massive bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of Archer, creating a large explosion. Immediatly after, the sky darkened grey and lightning flashed in the sky._

 _Many more bolts of electricity crashed down in front of Archer, illuminating the field. Thunder rumbled in the sky as the malevolence continued until it grew dark all of a sudden._

 _Then, lightning flashed twice, blinding everyone before everything was illuminated. Riley opened his eyes, only for them to widen and gasp. Lucario, noticing the entity in front of them, stood with his mouth open and backed away slightly. They had every right to be afraid, for this Pokemon was only heard of in the legends and held great power that almost no mortal Pokemon can match._

 _In front of them, standing on all four legs and a fierce expression on its face, was a large yellow colored dog with lightning shaped tusks, black visor that stopped above its mouth, a large purple coat on its back with black markings on its yellow body, and a blue lightning shaped tail._

 _It was Raikou, the warrior of thunder and one of the legendary dogs that hailed from the Johto region._

 _Riley couldn't even find the words to speak. "H-how...why...". Raikou was giving off a very powerful aura, too powerful that Riley had to back away more. He couldn't believe he was standing face to face with Raikou of all Pokemon._

 _Archer noticed his foes' feared expressions and smirked. "What happened to all the confidence you had just a minute ago, hm? Even you know that you cannot match the might of a legendary! You're outmatched here!"_

 _"How did you manage to get your hands on Raikou?!" Riley shouted. He had found the words to speak, but was still in shock._

 _Archer's smirk didn't waver. "That's not your concern, nor will it ever be. Just know Raikou is in my full control and there's nothing you can do about it"._

 _"No!" Riley shouted. "I refuse to let you do this! I will not stand by and watch you abuse the power of a legendary!"_

 _Lucario growled, getting into a fighting stance. Riley continued. "I will not let Raikou be controlled by you! Come on, Lucario! Let's free Raikou from this evil man!"_

 _Archer sighed. These fools were persistent. Well, if they wanted to die so badly, then so be it. Zoroark stood next to him and smirked at his foes._

 _"Lucario, use Aura Sphere on Archer!" Riley commanded. The blue sphere was hurled at the man immediatly, but Archer just grinned._

 _Before Aura Sphere could hit its mark, Raikou shot a Thunderbolt directly at it, immediatly dispersing the attack._

 _"Now then," Archer crossed his arms and smirked. "Let's end this. Zap Cannon!"_

 _Raikou shrouded itself in electricity before opening its maw, and unleashing a massive, bolt of electricity that shot towards the two with a loud_ _ **bang!**_

 _"DODGE IT!" Riley shouted, jumping out of the way along with his faithful partner. The Zap Cannon shot past them and blew apart a large section of the ground, leaving a deep crater with scorch marks and smoke behind._

 _Riley stared at the destruction in awe before his attention turned to his faithful partner. Lucario nodded at him, despite his beaten state. They weren't going to give up yet._

 _"Lucario, get in there with ExtremeSpeed, and use Bone Rush!" Riley gave out the order. In the blink of an eye, Lucario was in front of Raikou holding the large bone in his hand._

 _He swung, but Raikou jumped out of the way before Lucario hit his target. The Thunder Pokemon roared and leaped in the air, electricity surging throughout its body._

 _"Wild Charge!" Archer roared. Raikou dashed toward Lucario at breakneck speed, leaving behind an electric trail that seemed to rip through the ground. Lucario managed to jump out of the way as Raikou crashed into the ground where he once stood. Unfortunately, the force of the attack was so powerful that it caused an explosion that knocked Lucario back while midair._

 _Lucario landed on the ground with a huff, then looked at his trainer expectantly. Riley nodded again._

 _"Go for an Aura Sphere!" Riley called out. The blue ball of energy was shot toward Raikou, but the Thunder Pokemon barely even flinched as the attack struck. Archer laughed as Riley and Lucario's faces showed shock._

 _"You fools actually think you can win against a legendary! How persistent can you get?" Archer spat. "No matter. Raikou, end this now! THUNDER, MAXIMUM POWER!"_

 _The air seemed to get stiff as Raikou let out the loudest roar that shook the earth as it began charging up its most powerful attack._

 _"Brace yourself," Riley said to Lucario. There was no going back now. Raikou roared once more as the electricity in its body crackled brightly, then flashed. With a final roar, Raikou unleashed the devastating attack into the sky, where it came down toward Riley and Lucario._

 _At the last second, Riley shouted: "Protect!"_

 _Immediatly, Lucario put up a blueish green shield that covered both him and Riley. Thunder came crashing down on them with such force that Lucario felt the Protect shield start to crack. Then, there was a large explosion after that, creating a storm of smoke._

 _Archer watched as the smoke cleared and smirked, seeing a battered up Riley next to a beaten and gasping Lucario. Both were a terrible mess, having numerous cuts and bruises. Riley was bleeding from his right arm, clutching it in grimace. Lucario was also bleeding on his right arm and left cheek again._

 _Both groaned and sunk to the ground, defeated. Riley grit his teeth. There was nothing they could do. Raikou was too powerful and they were already tired from fighting Archer's Zoroark. Lucario was on the brink of losing consciousness, as he was also feeling exhausted. He looked up to see Raikou charging up another attack and Archer's smiling face._

 _"That attack didn't finish you off, but this one certainly will. Raikou, prepare for another Zap Cannon and this time make sure to finish the two off."_

 _Riley looked at Raikou, who had begun charging up another Zap Cannon. He could literally feel the power of the electricity and knew that if he didn't do something, he and Lucario were surely finished._

 _His uninjured arm slowly moved towards his belt, circling and grasping a Poke Ball. He unclasped it and kept it at his side, enlarging it. Hopefully it would work. He looked up to see Raikou fully charged up and Archer give out the finishing order._

 _"Attack!"_

 _"Alakazam, Teleport!" Riley immediatly shouted, opening up the Poke Ball to reveal the Psychic type emitting a blue glow. Raikou launched the Zap Cannon at them, but it was too late. Alakazam had already shrouded Riley and Lucario with the same glow and the three were immediatly whisked away in a bright blue light._

 _The last thing Riley heard was Archer's angry shout..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **-Back in the present-**

"So that's what happened," Riley finished. He looked at the two teens in front of him and saw their shocked expressions. Ash had turned pale and looked as if he had seen a ghost and Dawn looked like she was about to pass out any second.

"T-Team Rocket has R-Raikou...a legendary on their side," Ash stammered. He had fought Team Rocket for six years straight and they had gone from being serious trouble to a mere nuisance. If what Riley said was true, then the villain organization might have finally stepped up their game.

"What do we do? We can't just sit around and continue on with our lives when we know Team Rocket has a legendary Pokemon under control," Dawn said.

"I know. That's why I came here for your help, Ash" Riley said. When he noticed the boy's confused expression, he continued. "You've been fighting Team Rocket for a long time now and I can't do this without someone powerful like you. Plus, you've also had some connection with legendaries before, right?"

"Yeah, I have," Ash said. "Well, I'll gladly help. If it means finally putting Team Rocket down for good, then I'm down."

"I'll help too," Dawn volunteered. "I'm not gonna sit around while you do all the work."

Riley nodded. "Okay. I'm heading to Johto tommorow morning. If they have Raikou, then there's no doubt Team Rocket might go after the other legendary dogs. We need to stop Team Rocket before they get their hands on more legendaries. I assume you'll be coming tommorow as well?"

"Yeah!" Ash exclaimed. Then, an idea struck him. "And it can also benefit me in training when I go for the Indigo Conference again!"

"You're taking part in the Indigo League again?" Dawn asked. He'd just lost this one and instead of going to another region like he always did, he was going back? That was so unlike the regular Ash she knew.

"Yep. But this time, I'm going to go for all the badges again. Maybe this is what I needed to do all this time to get stronger. It will be a new experience also," Ash said. This could be the turning point in his life.

"That sounds good and all, but why not just train your Pokemon right here, then re-enter the league again? You have all your Kanto and Johto badges."

"Because, I want to do something new," Ash said. "Now that I think about it, I still have alot to learn. Going back and collecting the badges again could probably teach me something new and it will help me bond with my Pokemon even more."

Dawn smiled. He had matured so much over the past few years. When she reunited with him in Unova, she saw some change but after the Kalos League, Ash had dedicated himself to training his Pokemon nonstop and it almost worked. Nevertheless, she was happy for her friend.

"Whatever you choose, just remember to never give up," Dawn said. "Who knows? This could be your time to finally win. Just know that I'll support you the whole way along with everyone else."

Ash smiled at his friend. Her words had comforted him alot. He felt so much better now. "Thanks Dawn."

"Well, you got your work cut out for you. Good," Riley said. "I'm off now. See you in Johto, Ash. And remember to stay safe."

Ash nodded. "Okay Riley. I'll meet you there. Hopefully we can stop Team Rocket before things get out of hand."

Riley nodded. "Hopefully," he muttered. With a wave of his hand, Riley and Lucario were off, disappearing into the woods.

Ash turned to Dawn, who was looking at him with a smile. "Hey, you know I'm going with you, right? There's no way I'm letting you stop Team Rocket without my help. Besides, if you're going for all the badges again, then you'll get lonely. It's a long trip after all, having to travel both Johto and Kanto."

"I know," Ash said with a smile. He was happy that Dawn was coming with him. He liked spending time with her more than anyone. Except his mom and Pokemon.

"Let's go inside now. It's late," Dawn said getting up. Ash nodded and followed her inside.

Serena was already asleep when they got inside. The girl was lying on the couch with her head resting on her hand. She looked so peaceful that the two teens didn't have the heart to wake her.

"Goodnight Ash," Dawn said walking to the guest bedroom.

"Goodnight Dawn," Ash replied heading to his own room. As he opened the door, he thought about Dawn's words. _Never give up..._

Smiling to himself, Ash climbed into his bed and drifted off into a deep slumber. Little did he know, the next day would be the start of their troubles.

~|To Be Continued|~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter II: Reunited

**Ascension**

 **Disclaimer- I wish I could own Pokemon...**

 **Welcome back to another chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed the first legendary appearance last chapter. You can already expect more legends soon to come. Anyway, this chapter starts off Ash's journey...kind of (not really). But it's the prelude to it! And he will also be getting his first new Pokemon (I'm sure true fans know who it is). Plus, we introduce a very special character who played an important role in my favorite Pokemon movie! Can you guess what it is by looking at the character?**

 **R &R please! BTW, New York weather sucks. There is a huge snowstorm outside and I'm cold :(**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

~|Chapter 2: Reunited|~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Full summary: Join Ash as he embarks on a new journey, one that will test the limits between friends and foes alike. Aiming to claim all sixteen badges of the neighboring regions of Kanto and Johto, Ash will take part in the league and rise to be the very best that he's always dreamed of. But the road of a champion is not easy. Darkness looms over the horizon and the world will face a threat that has never been seen before. Tangled up in a deadly plot that may hold the fate of existence itself, Ash must push himself to his limits and confront his inner spirits. With newly discovered feelings, rivalries taken to the next level, and a mysterious link to his past, questions will rise. What is the power of aura? Why is Team Rocket so bent on unlocking the mysteries of the very legends themselves? What secrets do the Pokémon League hold that are connected to Ash and his friends? How does the fate of the Chosen One impact the world? And just who is Ash's father?

Last time: Ash and Dawn are shocked to see Riley in Pallet Town of all places. Deciding to explain his and Lucario's state, Riley tells the two trainers what happened on Iron Island, prior to the Indigo Finals. In a flashback, the Sinnoh native senses a negative aura on the island while meditating. He and Lucario go investigate, only to come across Archer, the Head Executive of Team Rocket. Archer explains he is searching for the mythical Sinjoh Ruins, which only Riley and the Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia, know of. He demands information but Riley refuses, prompting a battle between Riley's Lucario and Archer's Zoroark. The two sides are evenly matched until Archer opens up a Master Ball and reveals the legendary Johto Pokémon of thunder, Raikou. Despite their efforts, Riley and Lucario are severely outmatched and badly beaten. Before Raikou delivers the final blow, Riley manages to call out his Alakazam at the last second and the three escape. After hearing this, Ash and Dawn are beyond shocked, unable to fathom that Team Rocket has a legendary Pokémon aiding them. Riley concludes Team Rocket plans to capture the other legendary dogs which are in Johto. He asks for Ash's help, which the latter agrees and the three plan to meet up somewhere in Johto. What does Team Rocket want with the legendary Pokémon and why is Raikou on their side?

Ages (Main Characters):

Ash: 17

Dawn: 17

Serena: 16

Ages (Other Characters):

Looker: 25

Kidd: 21

Professor Oak: 64

Tracey: 20

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal talk

 _Thoughts_

 **Pokémon speech through aura**

Let the aura guide you...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **-International Police HQ [11:35 P.M]-**  
 **-Celadon City, Kanto Region-**

The same night of the league was busy. Very busy. Nonstop paperwork, amount of security, and having to investigate _four_ cases today. After all that, anyone would want to go to their warm and cozy home and just lie down and peacefully rest. _Not him._

Agent Looker was top detective and the best agent in the organization. He was known to have solved many impossible cases in a short amount of time and stopping alot of crime. He was a young looking man, despite being in his early middle thirties. He wasn't known to show fear that much. If he was tasked with handling a certain problem, he'd get to it ASAP. Apart from his looks, he was also very knowledgeable and smart. He always used his brain in every mission, which is why they were always a success. He'd started off as a rookie in Sinnoh and was now the top agent.

Right now, he was walking down one of the many corridors in HQ, having been called down to the Commander's office. The HQ in Celadon City was one of the many International Police headquarters throughout the world. The main building was located in the Orre Region, where crime rate was at its highest.

Looker wore his brown overcoat over a suit like always and kept a stern expression on his face. His ever loyal Croagunk followed behind, sporting a police cap on its head. Croagunk had been his first ever Pokemon he'd received from his parents as a kid. The Poison type had always stuck by his side, even when he saw his family get murdered in front of his eyes in a fire. The two were practically inseperable and one would always find Croagunk with its master everytime. Looker cared about his partner, even letting it make the choice to not evolve. Despite its unevolved state, Croagunk was very powerful and was Looker's strongest Pokemon.

Looker turned the corner and passed by a some people in the hall. He made his way over to a pair of large glass double doors and opened them up. He walked on the black carpeted office to the large circular table. A man in his fifties sat there with a serious expression on his face.

Next to him stood two men in black suits and glasses, another old man and a tan skinned female in a short purple jumpsuit that exposed most of her skin. Beside the woman stood two Weavile, each with their arms crossed and serious faces.

"Commander," Looker saluted him. The Commander saluted back and nodded for him to take a seat.

"Have a look at this," the Commander said. A Porygon that was next to him rolled up and flashed a holographic image from its eyes. The image showed the regions of Kanto and Johto and their cities that were represented by large green squares. Looker peered closer and saw multiple small red dots in some of the cities.

"I'm sure you've heard of Team Rocket's return," the Commander said, frowning. "At first we didn't believe it considering their disbandning in Kalos."

"I've heard," Looker replied looking at the hologram. "Some of my associates have informed me of rumors of this organization being sighted in some cities."

"Unfortunately, those rumors are true," the Commander said. "Over the past week, we've received many reports on sightings of these men in black. We looked at the statistics and after some investigating, the rumors have turned out to be the truth."

Looker was shocked. "B-but how? I thought they were finished! What went down in Kalos was too big and should've finished them off."

The Commander sighed. Even he wasn't taking this news very well. "We all thought so. It turns out that their leader's body was never found, so he supposedly fled and is still alive, having brought back Team Rocket."

The Commander pointed to the hologram. "Take a look at these red dots. That is Team Rocket. Based on what we've found out, there have been alot of sightings in many cities in Kanto and Johto such as our very own Celadon, Saffron, Vermilion, Pewter, Cerulean, Goldenrod, Olivine, and Ecruteak. Of course, that is only the beginning of our problem."

Looker gave him an anxious look. "Such as?"

"Other reports from people claim that many members of Team Rocket have violently attacked and stolen their Pokemon. This is not just a group of people, this is almost everywhere with hundreds of victims. There have also been some murders along with other crimes as well. This isn't the old Team Rocket who stole Pokemon and smuggled them for money, this is an organization hell bent on saying their name and spreading these acts of terror everywhere!"

Looker nodded, understanding what the Commander was saying.

"We need to stop this. The League is already looking into this, but they need our help which is why I'm assigning you this case. I have the most faith in you Looker, out of all the other agents in this building and in the world."

"Yes sir," Looker said. "I won't let you down. I promise to look into this and help as much as I can to put an end to this."

The Commander nodded. "However, given the circumstances of how difficult this investigation is going to be, I'm assigning someone else to work with you." He then gestured to the people behind him who were silently listening to the conversation.

"This is Lieutenant Banks, one of our recently joined allies and finest general in the agency. He's been supplying us with the equipment we need and will be instructing you on what to do."

The squinty eyed man nodded toward Looker and saluted him. Looker politely saluted back and nodded to him.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Agent Looker," Banks said.

"The feelings mutual sir," Looker replied. He then turned his attention to the attractive female next to Banks.

"And this is Kidd Summers, Lieutenant Banks right hand and one of the best Pokemon Rangers out there. She will be joining you on this case," the Commander said.

Kidd nodded to him and held her hand out. "Nice to meet you. Although I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Likewise," Looker replied shaking her hand.

The Commander nodded. "Anyway, Lieutenant Banks here has your first instructions for this case. Lieutenant?"

"Yes, of course. Given the circumstances and the amount of time we've had to fully make a plan, our team has decided that the first place to begin the investigation would be Viridian City. Due to reports from witnesses, it seems that there have been quite a few sightings with Team Rocket hanging around the gym. We suspect the Gym Leader there might be in danger, so it's best that you begin there."

"Yes sir," Looker said. "We'll start over there. Viridian City is not too big."

"We won't let you down," Kidd said. The two saluted the Commander and Banks and walked out of the room.

The Commander sullenly looked at them as they headed out. "Good luck you two."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **-Pallet Town [8:10 A.M]-**  
 **-Kanto Region-**

Ash yawned as he walked downstairs for breakfast. He hadn't planned on getting up this early. Usually, he would wake up at 10 or 11 in the morning, but after the encounter with Riley last night, he and Dawn planned to get up early and head for Johto.

Delia was in the kitchen with Mr. Mime. The two always woke up early in the morning and made breakfast. She knew Ash usually got up late, so she would watch TV after she was done with her work.

Which was why she was surprised to see her son fully dressed, walking in with his loyal Electric type Pokemon next to him. Ash looked at his mother and smile sheepishly.

"Mornin' Mom."

"Good morning Ash?" Delia was so surprised that her reply came out as a question. "What are you doing up so early?"

Ash scratched his head nervously. He had told Pikachu this morning about his plans, and remembered he hadn't told his mom anything. He knew she wouldn't react too kindly if he told her that he was heading to another region already.

But he couldn't bring himself to lie to his mother.

"I'm going to Johto," Ash said. "I want to enter the Indigo League again and win this time."

Delia was shocked at first, but then continued. "But honey, you already have the badges. Why go all the way to Johto when you can just enter again?"

"Because I want to do something new," Ash replied. "I want to go through all the trouble of getting the Kanto and Johto badges so I could get stronger."

Delia looked at her son, struggling with her emotions inside. She remembered when Ash first left for his journey in Kanto back when he was 10. Delia had been so lonely and missed him dearly, fearing every night for him. After he got back from the Orange Islands and went on to Johto and the other regions after that, she was more relaxed knowing he was responsible enough. It still hurt to see him leave.

She couldn't say no even though she wanted to. This was Ash's dream and it would be selfish of her. It hurt though to see him go so soon.

Pikachu and Mr. Mime looked at the mother and son, waiting for the answer. Finally, Delia sighed. "Fine, you can go. But who's traveling with you?"

Ash wanted to jump up in excitement, but kept his cool and answered her question. "Dawn's coming with me and Serena's just going there for her Master Class Showcase. She won't be with us."

Delia was a little wary of letting her son go with another girl alone. He was a teenager now and wasn't as dense as he was before, but she knew he would never do anything like that. Besides, she trusted Dawn too.

Delia nodded, smiling as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in for a hug. "Good luck, Ash. Go out there and win it all."

Ash hugged his mother back, tears brimming in his eyes. "I will."

The two separated as Dawn came downstairs, fully dressed with Piplup following behind. She greeted Delia and smiled at Ash, asking if he was ready to which he replied with a nod.

The two went over to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Delia went over and got their breakfast which was the typical pancakes. Pikachu and Piplup each took a seat from across each other, both drooling at the sight.

"Pikaaa."

"Pluuup."

Everybody laughed as the two went in, devouring their breakfast at the speed of a Rapidash. Even Ash was shocked to see how fast they were going as he was usually the one to stuff his face quickly.

"Wow," he commented. "Mom, you're breakfast must really be on point today. I don't think I've ever seen Pikachu so full of energy."

"Same here," Dawn replied, eyes wide looking at Piplup. Delia merely shrugged. "They must be really hungry. By the way, where's Serena?"

"Oh, she's getting ready!" Dawn exclaimed. "She'll be down here in a minute."

Right on cue, Serena walked in, fully dressed as well. Her long, blond hair brushed the side of her face as she took her seat, greeting everybody. Pancham was next to her, taking a seat as well and immediatly striking a conversation with Pikachu and Piplup.

They spent the next couple of minutes talking and eating while Delia and Mr. Mime went back into the living room to continue watching their TV show.

"So, why are you two up so early? I know Dawn's supposed to go back to Sinnoh, but what about you Ash?" Serena asked. She had been suspicious of the two ever since last night when Dawn went to go check up on Ash after he went outside. Serena had a bad feeling about that, but chose not to say a word and cause more problems.

But after they returned so late and now that they were up and fully decked out, Serena's wariness was beginning to increase.

"Oh, me and Dawn are going to Johto!" Ash replied. "I'm going to do the gym challenge again and hope to win the league this time! It's a new experience and I'll get stronger by doing it."

Serena's eyes widened. Ash and Dawn going to travel a region? Together?! Now, she really had a bad feeling about this. Ever since their journey in Kalos, Serena had a huge crush on Ash and hoped to confess to him before their journey ended, which she unfortunately did not. Ash's denseness just kept preventing her from doing it, and she ultimately decided not to in the end.

However, her feelings for him were still strong especially after she reunited with him and his other friends. Now that they were all older, she hoped Ash wasn't as dense as before and could finally do what she wanted to do for a long time.

But Serena knew that Ash and Dawn were really close friends, closer than anyone else. She had heard how supportive Dawn had been during their Sinnoh journeys and was always wary of her. And now that the two were travelling together, alone, she was afraid that the two might feel for each other and she would lose her chance.

 _'But it's still not official yet,'_ Serena thought to herself as she looked at the two who were laughing and joking around. _'Which means, I still have a chance.'_

"So Dawn," Serena began. "Are you going to participate in any contests over there?"

Dawn beamed at her. Contests were a huge part of her life. "You bet I am! I'm going for the Johto Grand Festival this year! Hopefully I can win this time!"

"I know you will, Dawn," Ash smiled at her. "You're an amazing coordinator. You only lost last time because it was May you were facing and she's had more experience than you."

"I agree," Serena said. "Just have faith in yourself. You'll do great." She smiled warmly at her. Despite her jealousy, Serena still saw Dawn as a great friend and would treat her like one no matter what.

"Thanks guys," Dawn smiled at her friends.

The three finished up breakfast and were getting ready to leave. They were all wearing something new to commemorate for the journey.

Ash had a red vest with a white stripe in the middle on top of a black shirt, skinny pants that were similar to the ones he wore in Kalos, red and black sneakers and a red Pokemon League hat.

Dawn had a blue tank top, a red short skirt, long blue socks over brown shoes and a white hat. Her long blue hair was now tied back into a curly ponytail.

Serena was now wearing a red zipped up vest over a white shirt, a black skirt, black leggings and white shoes. She had her red hat as always on her head. The three were ready to head out now.

Pikachu ran up and hopped onto Ash's shoulder while Piplup and Pancham began to walk along with their trainers. They all said bye to Delia and began to walk down a long dirt path that led into town.

"So, where are we going first?" Serena asked.

"We're heading to Professor Oak's lab," Ash replied. " I need to meet him before we leave and get the rest of my Pokemon." He didn't know who he was going to bring. Pikachu was an obvious choice, but he had no idea who to use for the other five. Should he just bring the ones he used in the league?

"Hey Serena," Dawn said. "Where are you going first? Me and Ash are leaving for New Bark Town, what about you?"

"Violet City," Serena immediatly answered. "There's a showcase there for this year's Sprout Festival. Me and alot of other people are participating."

"That sounds nice," Ash said. "Hopefully we can make it to Violet City in time to see your showcase, Serena. It will be fun!"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Serena blushed, which was left unoticed by Dawn. She smiled to herself and shook her head. Serena had told her about her crush on Ash, and Dawn knew the girl was too afraid to confess it. She gave her advice sometimes and tried to help the two get together. Although one part of her was happy for Serena, another part of her felt a tiny bit of jealousy. She didn't know what it was, but all she knew was that Serena and Ash were made for each other.

So why did Dawn feel that huge lump in her throat?

"Hey, there's the lab!" Ash suddenly shouted and took off full speed, blazing towards the lab and leaving the two girls behind. They heard Pikachu's surprise shout from the distance and sighed. This boy could be so wild sometimes.

"Let's catch up to him before he does something stupid," Dawn said to Serena, to which the blond haired girl replied with a nod. They reached the lab to find Ash standing outside, impatiently tapping his foot while he stood with his arms cross. Pikachu was standing on the ground, eager to see his friends again.

"Ash, don't ever run off like that again!" Serena scolded. Ash rolled his eyes. He didn't like it when anybody reprimanded him like this. It was like they thought they were his mom or something.

Dawn sighed. The two had such good chemistry but with this kind of banter, it was like they got nowhere.

The door slid open to reveal a boy who looked just as old as Ash standing before him. He wore a lab coat over a green shirt and red shorts. He wore a headband on his head and had a big smile on his face.

"Ash, it's been so long!"

"Tracey!" Ash enveloped the headband boy in a brotherly hug. "How are you doing? I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Oh you know, busy as always," Tracey laughed. He noticed Dawn and Serena behind Ash, waving at him. "Oh, hey guys. How are you?"

"Hi Tracey," Dawn greeted. She met the boy around the time Ash was in the middle of his Kalos journey. She had came to participate in the Kanto Grand Festival, and stopped by the lab to say hello.

"It's good to see you again, Tracey," Serena said, recalling the time when Ash introduced her to him when they got back from Kalos. The guy was nice and a good friend. He sketched her Pokemon so well.

Tracey greeted them back and turned to Ash. "Anyway, come inside. The Professor is at the ranch outside." Ash nodded and followed the boy inside. The four of them made their way through the lab while talking to Tracey. Apparently, he had gone back to the Orange Islands for a vacation for a few weeks and just got back a few days ago. Ash was at the league around that time, so he wasn't there to see Tracey.

They reached the back of the lab and opened a door, which led outside to a large ranch. The group saw various Pokemon of many types hanging around. An old man with grey hair stood in front of a small, blue and green Pokemon. The little Pokemon caught Ash's eye and immediatly dashed toward him with a happy cry. Everyone in the ranch looked over and let out cries of excitement when they saw the boy.

Ash laughed as he knelt down to hug the little Pokemon while Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder to greet the Pokemon as well.

"Hey Bulbasaur! How are you?!" Ash asked, letting go of the Grass type.

"Bulba saur!" Bulbasaur replied. He turned around and shook hands with Pikachu by using his vine. "Saur! Saur!"

"Pika!" Pikachu happily replied. Ash suddenly heard rumbling and looked over to see all of his Pokemon running up to him.

"Oh no," he muttered before he was buried underneath the large pile of happy Pokemon. Bayleef was the first to reach him, tackling him to the ground and nuzzling him. She hadn't seen her trainer for so long and was really happy that he was back. Pokemon like Gible, Totodile, Muk and Oshawott were next in line, happy leaping into their trainer's arms.

Ash laughed as he got up only to be crushed in another hug, this time by Heracross and Corphish. Torterra lumbered over and happily nudged him while Noivern let out a happy shriek. Gliscor swooped down and rammed him over, letting the other Pokemon go all over him. All of his regional Flying types like Staraptor, Talonflame, Swellow, Noctowl and Unfezant were in the air, flying happily.

Everyone laughed at the reunion as Ash was punched in the gut, then hugged by an excited Hawlucha. His herde of Tauros were also there, but this time didn't trample him over and instead let out happy roars.

"I missed you guys too!" Ash exclaimed as he got up. His other Pokemon who were more relaxed merely stayed back and gave their trainer space such as Buizel and Krookodile.

Ash looked up to see Professor Oak approach him with a happy smile.

"Hello, Ash. It's good to see you again," the Professor beamed. Ash smiled back. "You too Professor! How are you?"

"I'm good, despite my age," Oak laughed. "But you tell me, how are you? I saw your league match and may I say, I am so proud of how far you've come my boy!"

Ash's face fell a little. He didn't want to be reminded of that loss. "Yeah..." he mumbled. Oak noticed this and sighed.

"Look Ash, I know it hurts but you have to move on. Think of how far you got. You made it to the finals and only lost because you're opponent had the power of legendary Pokemon. Don't think about the loss, think about what you're going to do ahead."

Ash smiled. Leave it to Professor Oak to make you feel better with his wise advice. He nodded. "Thanks."

Oak nodded and looked at the others. "I see you've brought your friends along. How are you Dawn and Serena?"

"Good," the both replied. Oak then turned to Ash. "So, what brings you here my boy?"

"Well, I've thought about it and decided that I want to go on another journey through Johto and Kanto and earn the badges again so I can take part in the league," Ash replied. "It's to help me get stronger and do something new."

Oak nodded in understanding. "A wise choice. My granddaughter Daisy is in Johto right now. She and Bill are on a research trip for a couple of weeks. So, I assume you're leaving right now?"

"That's right," Ash replied. "Serena has a showcase in Violet City and me and Dawn are heading to New Bark Town from here to see Professor Elm and say hi. Dawn's also taking part in the Johto Grand Festival."

"I see. Well good luck to you Dawn. You too Serena."

"Thanks Professor," Dawn said. Serena smiled and thanked him as well.

"By the way Dawn, Daisy is also a coordinator too. You might run into her there," Oak said.

"Really?" Dawn asked with wide eyes. "I never knew that."

"Yeah and she's good," Tracey spoke up. "I've seen her in contests before."

Oak looked at her. "She's been a coordinator for a long time. You can ask her for advice if you want to. She'll gladly help you out."

"I'll keep that in mind," Dawn nodded.

Oak then turned to Ash. "So Ash, what Pokemon are taking? I know Pikachu is one of them."

"You bet!" Ash replied. Pikachu nodded and held up a proud fist. Oak nodded at Tracey and the boy went inside and came back with a cart full of Poke Balls.

"These are your Pokemon's Poke Balls. After you're done picking, just take their Poke Ball from that cart," Oak said. Ash nodded and looked around. However, a large shaped suddenly swooped down from above and crashed into him, knocking him and Pikachu to the ground, earning alarmed cries from Dawn and Serena.

At first, Ash thought it was Jessie, James and Meowth, the Team Rocket trio who almost did this everytime and immediatly grabbed Pikachu with both hands. However, he was surprised to hear a loud shriek behind.

"Pidgaw!"

Pikachu gasped and Ash looked at him. The Electric type recognized that cry and let out a happy shout. Ash looked up and his eyes widened.

Standing before him was a large bird with a proud expression on its face. It was one of his first ever Pokemon he caught and was immediatly filled with joy as he jumped up.

"Pidgeot!" Ash hugged the Flying type, who in return hugged back. The rest of Ash's Pokemon let out a happy cry and Pikachu jumped on the Flying type, hugging it.

Oak laughed. "Pidgeot came here a few hourse ago. Apparently, it's flock has gotten stronger and it came here looking for you."

Ash smiled at his Flying type. "Pidgeot, I missed you so much. I'm sorry for leaving you and not coming back. I promise that I'll never leave you again."

Pidgeot smiled and hugged her trainer. She already forgave him. She wanted nothing more now than to be with her trainer.

"Ash, I think you should take Pidgeot as well. You'll need a Flying type on your journey and Pidgeot is no pushover. It even bested Staraptor in a fight," Oak informed. Staraptor merely scoffed at his rival. Pidgeot smirked at him, then looked at Ash expectantly.

"Pidgeot, you want to travel with me again?" "Pidgaw!" Pidgeot gave a cry of agreement. Ash smiled and nodded. "Welcome back."

Dawn smiled. Ash was so caring about his Pokemon. It brought a smile to her face, seeing her best friend so happy. Piplup looked at her and noticed her expression. He smirked, knowing what was going on with his trainer but decided to not let her know yet.

Serena meanwhile was both happy and confused. Seeing Ash happy with his Pokemon was something she liked but she didn't know Ash had a Pidgeot. Tracey noticed her face and explained.

"Pidgeot is one of Ash's first ever Pokemon he caught way back in Kanto. He had to leave it because it was protecting a flock of Pidgeotto and Pidgey against a rival Fearow flock. But now both are on good terms and Pidgeot's flock is stronger so it came back."

"Wow," Serena gasped. "It's such a beautiful Pokemon too. Judging by its size, it even looks powerful."

Tracey smirked. "You bet it is."

Ash then separated from Pidgeot and allowed it to talk to Pikachu for a while. He looked over at all of his Pokemon but suddenly grew confused. All of his Pokemon were here except for a couple he knew too well. He had sent them here just yesterday so where were they? They would normally be the first to greet him, being as he had a bond with them that was stronger than the rest of his Pokemon.

"Hey Professor, where's the Pokemon I used in the league?" Ash asked. "Heracross is here but Charizard, Infernape, Sceptile and Greninja are missing."

Oak's face suddenly fell. All of the other Pokemon wore a similar expression, leaving Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Serena confused.

Pikachu looked over and saw Pidgeot was wearing the same expression as everyone else. "Pika ka?"

Pidgeot looked at him and shook her head sadly. "Pidge," she replied leaving him confused.

Oak sighed. "Well, you see Ash, you weren't the only one affected by the loss in the league. All your Pokemon were down. Heracross got over it quickly, but the other four were absolutely crushed. They've been feeling down and hanging around away from everybody else. They won't talk to anybody."

Ash gasped. Suddenly, he felt sadness inside him. He couldn't bear to see any of his Pokemon sad. Those four were his strongest Pokemon along with Pikachu and he had a bond with them greater than anyone else.

"Where are they?" he asked. He needed to set this right as fast as possible.

Oak pointed in a far off direction. "They're at the furthest part of the ranch, hanging out. You'll find them together, don't worry."

Ash nodded and he took off. Pikachu was about to follow, but Pidgeot held out her wing to stop him.

"Pika?" he asked looking at her expectantly. Pidgeot shook her head as Oak approached them.

"Pikachu, let him be alone with them right now. He needs to cheer them up," Oak explained. Pikachu nodded in understanding and sighed. Piplup walked up to him and patted his back.

Dawn looked down sadly. She hadn't expected this. She knew how devastated Ash was last night because of this loss and could only imagine how his Pokemon felt. She knew they were all tough, especially Infernape given how she'd known him the longest. She just hoped everything would be alright.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash ran through the woods that were inside and eventually approached the other end of the ranch. His eyes lit up when he saw the four Pokemon he was looking for, although that feeling was immediatly crushed.

Charizard was standing with his back facing everyone, looking at the sky. He was unusually calm and didn't show the slightest bit of anger. He was clearly depressed like the others.

Sceptile and Infernape each leaned against a tree with their arms crossed and not looking any better. Infernape stared at the ground with boredom while Sceptile had his eyes closed. What made him stand out was the signature twig that was missing from his mouth.

Greninja sat cross legged with his eyes closed as well. It looked as if he was meditating though he wasn't. Ash sighed as he approached them.

He immediatly got Greninja's attention and the Water type looked at him with slightly wide eyes. Infernape noticed Greninja and turned to face Ash, surprise on his face as well. Sceptile opened his eyes when Infernape slowly walked toward Ash along with Greninja and he too noticed his trainer.

Ash smiled as the three starters approached him with sad looks on their faces.

"Hey guys," he said giving them a hug, which they returned. He looked at their sad expressions and sighed, closing his eyes. "I know you guys are all bummed out because of yesterday. I was too."

He then opened his eyes and smiled. "But I'm over it. It happens at times and even though we were really close, all that happened was we lost to someone who used legendary Pokemon. Do you get what I'm saying?"

When he received sideway nods, he continued. "I'm saying that we did amazing still. If it weren't for Tobias' legendaries, we would've won! Do you understand? We were this close and you guys can't blame yourself for that. You got me all the way to the finals which is hard enough and put up a great fight against legendary Pokemon of all things! So what if we lost? We just reflect on what we did wrong and keep trying!"

 _'Don't give up,'_ he remembered and smiled. "Don't give up, whatever you do. It's not your fault. You guys did your best and in the end, that's all that matters. Got it?"

"Scep tile!"

"Nape!"

"Gren!"

Ash smiled as his three Pokemon immediatly brightened up, smiling as they hugged their trainer. Sceptile even put his twig in his mouth as he grinned. Ash nodded to them. "That's what I'm talking about. Lighten up guys." He then looked over to the fourth Pokemon who was still facing the other way.

Ash sighed. Charizard was always the stubborn one and convincing him was going to be hard, but he was still going to do it anyway. Ash approached the Fire type and put his hand on the dragon's wing.

"Hey Charizard," he said. "You there?" Charizard didn't look at him, but merely let out a low grunt in response. He wasn't going to face his trainer after that loss.

Ash smiled as the other three starters looked from behind, curiously. "Look, it's not your fault, okay? You did your best out there and that's all that matters. It's okay."

Charizard's eyes suddenly snapped open and he let out a roar that made Ash stumble back. Charizard then turned around with angry eyes and lashed out with his claws, sending a powerful Air Slash that barely missed Ash and shredded a few trees completely.

Infernape growled as he glared at the other Fire type, stepping up but Ash held out his hand, making him stop. Ash smiled as he walked towards the rage filled Charizard. This was expected of the Fire type.

"I know how you feel, Charizard," Ash said. "But you've got to learn that it's not your fault."

Charizard snorted. He was one of Ash's most powerful Pokemon and he couldn't even knock out one of Tobias' Pokemon.

Ash continued on, ignoring the Fire type. "Just know that I'm proud of you either way. Even though we didn't win, I'm thankful for that battle because it made me realize to not give up. To remain strong."

Charizard listened to Ash's words, taking them in. He understood what Ash meant. He had done great in the league, decimating his opponents quickly in each round until they faced Tobias. Even though the guy had legendary Pokemon on his side, it still didn't change the fact that Charizard lost.

Ash noticed Charizard's hesitant look and rubbed his head. "I know you wish you could have done better but no one was expecting that mega evolution. You know how powerful a Pokemon can get when it mega evolves. Besides, you did a number on Latios. We could have beaten it if Tobias didn't mega evolve it. So if you think that you were weak in the battle, think again."

Charizard slowly nodded, making Ash smile. "Just remember to never give up and keep trying. We'll get there one day." Charizard stared at Ash, essentially taking in Ash's words. His face slowly faded out of the frown and into a grin.

"Zard!" Charizard let out a weak Flamethrower on Ash, covering the boy in soot. His trainer didn't even mind, instead laughed as he shook it off and hugged the Pokemon. Everyone else ran up and joined the group hug. They stayed like that for a while before the separated.

"Alright, now here's what's going to happen," Ash spoke, getting everyone's attention. "Me and Dawn are going to travel the Johto and Kanto regions again and get all the badges so we can take part in the league again. I think by taking this long way, we can reflect on our mistakes and get stronger, this time maybe even win the league! But obviously I can't do it alone. What say you guys take the first turn of filling up my team of six? We're going to switch out between gym battles and such, but for now I need a team of six to start my journey? What do you say?"

Ash didn't even have to wait as his four Pokemon responded with determined cries without hesitation. He laughed as he joined them, pumping his fist in the air. At long last, he was united with his team. This time, there would be no mistakes. They would take the world by storm as long as they remained together and never gave up.

~[To Be Continued]~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter III: Ash VS Gary! A Rivalry Re

**Ascension**

 **Disclaimer- No, I don't.**

 **Alright, so last chapter was kind of boring, so I'm bringing you two action packed battles in this chapter and the return of one of the best characters in Pokemon of all time! Plus, we get a look at a certain Pokemon we haven't seen since the Prologue.**

 **Also, this chapter is a little longer than the usual ones because of the battles I put in there but don't be expecting every chapter to be this long though.**

 **R &R please! It's still snowing btw...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~[Chapter 3: Ash VS Gary! A Rivalry Reignited!]~

Full summary: Join Ash as he embarks on a new journey, one that will test the limits between friends and foes alike. Aiming to claim all sixteen badges of the neighboring regions of Kanto and Johto, Ash will take part in the league and rise to be the very best that he's always dreamed of. But the road of a champion is not easy. Darkness looms over the horizon and the world will face a threat that has never been seen before. Tangled up in a deadly plot that may hold the fate of existence itself, Ash must push himself to his limits and confront his inner spirits. With newly discovered feelings, rivalries taken to the next level, and a mysterious link to his past, questions will rise. What is the power of aura? Why is Team Rocket so bent on unlocking the mysteries of the very legends themselves? What secrets do the Pokémon League hold that are connected to Ash and his friends? How does the fate of the Chosen One impact the world? And just who is Ash's father?

Last time: News about Team Rocket's return has spread, as the sightings of many suspicious activities have been going around in all of Kanto and Johto. Head of the International Police calls in Agent Looker and Kidd Summers, expert Pokémon Ranger, to investigate and find out more about the evil team. Meanwhile, Ash heads over to Professor Oak's lab accompanied by Dawn and Serena, where the Kanto trainer reunites with his old Pokémon, Pidgeot, who has grown into becoming his most powerful Flying type. After getting Pidgeot back on the team, Ash finds out that Charizard, Greninja, Infernape, and Sceptile are still depressed about the loss in the league. He finds them and cheers them up by promising to get stronger. With a happy group hug and a new fire of determination, Ash feels ready to take the league by storm.

Ages (Main Characters):

Ash: 17

Dawn: 17

Serena: 16

Gary: 18

Ages (Other Characters):

Professor Oak: 64

Tracey: 20

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal talk

 _Thoughts_

 **Pokémon speech through aura**

Let the aura guide you...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **-Oak's Ranch [9:00 A.M]-**  
 **-Pallet Town, Kanto Region-**

Pikachu had never been one to wait. During his journey with Ash in the various regions, he was always impatient and never willing to sit around and do nothing. It was a habit and his need for action that made him jittery. Sure, at times he showed laziness and would make others do his work for him but that was when he was either full from eating an excess amount of food or when he was exhausted and even when he just wanted to relax. But relaxing and waiting were different things. Relaxing was when you knew you wanted to do nothing more than just sit around and enjoy the pleasantness of nothing. Nothing to watch out for, nothing to listen to, just nothing to do. Waiting on the other hand was entirely contrastive from relaxing. When you were waiting, it meant you were actually doing something. You had something to look for or just remain in one spot until something happened. It was boring, it wasn't something you wanted to do.

That's why when Ash came back with his four fully evolved starters, Pikachu sprang up and raced towards his trainer and climbed up to his shoulder, acknowledging him and the other Pokemon behind him. Ash happily scratched Pikachu's ear as he walked toward everybody else who had noticed him and were now crowding around.

"You're back!" Dawn exclaimed, making her way over to him. She looked behind him, seeing the large orange dragon, the bipedal, flaming ape, the green lizard and the stoic blue frog, all looking around with brightly. Although she was glad they were all back in their roots, Dawn couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by the powerful Pokemon. They all looked so tough and ready to beat down anyone to a pulp. She was scared of Charizard the most because of his large height and reputation of being Ash's most feared Pokemon of all time.

"Hey guys," Ash said. "Look who I brought back. Say hello, guys." His Pokemon did just that, though Charizard rather _roared_ out a greeting, startling both Dawn and Serena while everyone else was unaffected.

Professor Oak smiled as he walked up to them. "It's good to see you've brought them back from their state of depression, Ash. It was so odd seeing the four of them down like that."

"I'll agree. Greninja, you love spicy poffins and you haven't had any since the past morning," Tracey said. Greninja looked at the boy and shrugged. It must have not mattered that much. That was then, but now the Water type wouldn't mind a bowl full of spicy poffins.

Serena clasped her hands, looking excited at the sight of all the Pokemon. "So now that you've brought those four back, are you choosing your team Ash?"

"Nope. Already did," Ash sheepishly laughed and looked at all of his Pokemon, who were staring at him curiously. "Hey guys, for now I've decided to take these four along with Pikachu and Pidgeot. Don't worry though, you'll get your chance to shine. I'll be switching between you guys alot during this journey, so don't feel like you're being left out. Is that okay with all of you?"

At first, the Pokemon seemed a little down after Ash announced he wouldn't be picking them. But at the sound of being switched in, they let out satisfied cries of agreement. As long as they got to spend time with their trainer and help him out, they were fine with it.

Ash laughed as he saw Heracross, Buizel and Krookodile salute him from the front of the crowd. Bulbasaur walked up to him and held out a vine.

"Bulba! Bulba saur!" the Grass type happily exclaimed. He didn't mind being turned down. Bulbasaur perfectly understood Ash's decision and was content with being switched in later on. He would still cheer for his trainer from the sidelines. Ash happily shook Bulbasaur's vine, then knelt down for a whisper.

"Watch out for them, will ya?" Ash asked. "You're the most responsible out of everyone here Bulbasaur. Can you make sure they don't do anything crazy? I plan to switch you in soon."

"Saur!" Bulbasaur nodded. He would do as Ash instructed. Besides, this wasn't the first time Bulbasaur had to be in charge. Back in the Hidden Village, he always possessed leadership qualities and knew exactly how to keep order and stability around. This would be a walk in the park for the Grass type.

Ash smiled and got up. "Well, it's time for goodbye now. We'll see each other again, okay?"

All he got were affirmative nods and shouts. Ash nodded and thanked them. He turned around and walked toward the cart which contained all the Poke Balls for his Pokemon.

Everyone was smiling at the bond between Ash and his Pokemon. This was sure a happy feeling in the early morning right now. Seeing a trainer bond with their Pokemon brought joy to anyone.

However, not everyone was happy and cheery. One particular Grass type had been devastated when Ash made his decision. She was overlooked by many because of her size and strength. She had hoped Ash would pick her to be one of his Pokemon because of all the training she had put in recently.

But of course, her trainer just had to go and pick that overgrown lizard over her. What was so special about that Sceptile anyway? Just because he had been the ace in Hoenn and defeated a Darkrai? Regardless, the Pokemon was determined to get into the team this time. She stepped up, pushing past the crowd of Pokemon and making her way to the front. Bulbasaur looked at her in surprise as she walked past him and stood before her trainer, his back facing her. With a loud cry, she got her trainer's attention.

Ash was just about to grab the Poke Balls when he heard a noise behind him. Turning around, he stood face to face with one of his Pokemon.

"Snivy?" he asked. Snivy crossed her arms and pouted angrily. She was going to be on the team no matter what. Snivy pointed at the Poke Balls, then at herself.

"Vee! Sni vee! Vee vee!"

Ash looked at her in confusion. "What are you saying? I don't understand."

Snivy sighed and shook her head before repeating the action. Pikachu and Bulbasaur merely rolled their eyes, fully aware of what was going on. Same with the rest of the Pokemon. All the humans however stood with confusion written all over their faces.

"What's Snivy doing? It looks angry for some reason," Serena said.

"Hmm, it looks like she's trying to tell Ash something," Oak mused putting a finger on his chin.

"But what?!"

"Whatever it is, it sure is cute!" Dawn exclaimed.

Tracey however figured it out. "Guys, I think Snivy's trying to tell Ash that she wants to go with him."

Ash was surprised. He looked at the Grass type and knelt down. "Is that it? You want to travel with me?"

Snivy nodded eagerly. She wanted to prove she was capable of being one of Ash's strongest Pokemon.

Ash sighed. "Look Snivy, I understand how you feel but this is my strongest team right here! I'm not saying you're weak at all. Heck you're the strongest Snivy that's out there. The reason I'm saying this is because this team has Pokemon like Charizard and Infernape, who are among my strongest. You just don't mix in with them."

Snivy growled. She hated being underestimated. Sure, she hadn't left the best impression of her strength back in Unova, but things had changed. Over time, Snivy had trained with almost all the Pokemon here. She was stronger than before and was even capable of taking down Pokemon like Krookodile, Corphish and even matched up with Quilava. It got to the point where she could even sometimes take down Bulbasaur or Pignite. She was far more than capable of handling herself.

Ash saw Snivy wasn't going to listen, so he tried again. "Snivy, I don't have anything against you. I said that I'll be switching in everyone for a battle and you're not an exception. The only reason why I'm not taking you right now is because I need to have Sceptile on this team in order for it to work out correctly. You being on the team would unbalance the power it has. I'm not saying you're weak, remember that, but I need you on another team. Got it?"

So that's what it was, huh? Ash wasn't choosing her because that stupid Sceptile had more experience in battling and was supposedly stronger than her? Now, there was only one way Snivy could prove her point. She had to battle and defeat that lizard so Ash could see how much she had grown.

"Sni vee! Sni sni vee!" Snivy exclaimed, pointing at Sceptile and holding up a fist. Sceptile looked at her with slightly surprised eyes while Charizard surpressed laughter in his throat. Ash looked at her in bewilderment. Was Snivy seriously challenging Sceptile to a battle?

The rest of the Pokemon felt the same. They knew how strong Sceptile was and for someone like Snivy to go up and challenge him out of the blue was practically suicide.

Ash sighed, knowing Snivy wouldn't listen and this was the only way to convince her. He looked at Sceptile, the Grass type immediatly understanding what his trainer wanted, and nodded stepping up. Everyone looked on with uncertainty while Snivy wasn't the slightest bit intimidated by her towering opponent. Time to show everyone just how strong this overgrown gecko was.

"If you're not going to listen, then fine," Ash said. "Go ahead and battle Sceptile. You'll understand what I'm trying to say after this." Snivy rolled her eyes and got in a fighting stance while Sceptile merely crossed his arms and lazily looked at her.

Ash looked at the other humans. Professor Oak had a slight smile on his face while the others looked on anxiously. Ash looked at his main team, seeing Charizard have the biggest smile on his face, trying hard to not laugh while Infernape, Sceptile and Pidgeot looked on with boredom. He looked over at the rest of his Pokemon who had anxious looks on their faces, and Pikachu and Bulbasaur, who looked annoyed at the Unovan Grass type.

Ash looked back at the two Grass types and nodded, signalling for the battle to begin. Snivy didn't waste time as she shot a powerful Razor Leaf at her opponent. Ash and the others watched with slightly wide eyes as the attack sailed toward Sceptile, who merely stood there.

 _'That Razor Leaf looks stronger than usual,'_ Ash thought as he watched Sceptile sidestep the attack like it was nothing. Snivy hmphed and dashed forward, twisting her body around and unleashing a Leaf Tornado. Sceptile smirked and ran towards the green, swirling tornado and crashed right through it, his right arm glowing bright green.

Snivy leaped out of the way as Sceptile's Leaf Blade crashed down on where she once stood, making pieces of the earth fly in the air as Sceptile stood up. He looked at Snivy, who was slightly shaken up from how powerful the attack was, but she regained her posture and glared daggers at the opposing Grass type.

 **"You know you don't have to do this,"** Sceptile said, crossing his arms. **"All this fighting is pointless. Just listen to what Ash says. I don't want to hurt you."**

 **"Shut up!"** Snivy lashed out with her vines that shot toward the Hoenn starter **. "I don't need to listen to anything you say!"**

Sceptile sighed as he easily caught the vines. **"You leave me no choice then. I really wish it didn't have to come to this."**

Snivy was about to ask what he meant before she was suddenly lifted off the ground by her vines which were still in Sceptile's possesion. Her eyes went wide as Sceptile jerked his arms downwards, bringing Snivy to the ground with a loud impact. The Unovan Grass type barely had time to register what was going on before Sceptile dashed towards her and swung his purple glowing claws at her.

Thanks to her reflexes, Snivy was barely able to dodge the Dragon Claw, which left a huge mark on the ground, and fire off a powerful Leaf Tornado that struck Sceptile's back. Despite him being a Grass type, the attack still made him wince and rub his back. So maybe she wasn't kidding around when she said she had gotten tougher.

They both stared each other down before Snivy shot forward preparing a Leaf Blade on her right arm and swung, only to have it parried by her opponent's own form of the attack. Sceptile continued to counter every Leaf Blade Snivy threw at him with his own, but even he was starting to feel a little wary. She may not look like it, but Snivy could definitly pack a punch as her Leaf Blades seemed to feel unusually strong.

Of course, it was nothing the Hoenn starter was worried about so he allowed Snivy to strike again, only to block and push her back before performing a back flip that carried him away a good distance.

Snivy waited as Sceptile fired a round of Bullet Seed at her to which she all blew away with a swing of her tail. Less experienced or not, that was pretty impressive. Snivy rushed at Sceptile aiming to hit him again, but she found herself leaping away from another round of Bullet Seed. Sceptile then continuously fired the Bullet Seed like a machine gun, forcing Snivy to keep retreating much to her frustration.

 **"Can you stop with that?!"** she shouted. **"If you're afraid of me this much then just say it!"**

Sceptile smirked. **"Who says I'm afraid?"** Without warning, he stopped his assault and shot forward with his arms raised. Snivy smirked, having succeeded in making her opponent take the bait. She waited as he came closer, then swung her Leaf Blade tail with such force that it could've probably sent a bigger Steel type flying.

Snivy's amusement soon turned to shock as Sceptile agilely leaped over her, flipping forward and slamming on to the ground, burrowing under. She cursed under her breath, forgetting Sceptile knew a variety of moves such as Dig and looked around her, fully focusing her senses.

The others watched with interest as the Grass types duked it out.

"Wow, they're really putting up a good fight!," Serena exclaimed. "Snivy seems to be holding out against Sceptile pretty good." She looked over at Ash's main team only to see them all unimpressed.

Ash noticed her confused expression and answered her question. "Yeah, but Snivy's putting in her best and going all out while Sceptile hasn't even started taking this seriously."

"You mean he's just toying with her?" Dawn asked, receiving a nod from the Kanto native.

Oak watched with his eyes narrowed. "Snivy seems a little worn out. It's not going to last much longer."

"I know Professor, but what can I do? She just won't listen to me!"

"I say you give her a chance, Ash. Snivy just wants to come with you and there is nothing that can change her mind. I'm not even sure she'll listen after this battle!"

"It's determination is strong though," Tracey observed. "Not even Bulbasaur would continue on like this."

"Well, looks like she's continuing on anyway," Dawn said, keeping her eyes on the Grass type.

They watched as Snivy suddenly opened her eyes and jumped sideways, avoiding Sceptile who burst from the ground on where she stood just a second ago. Sceptile seemed mildly surprised, but dismissed it as he countered another Leaf Blade, and swung with his own prompting Snivy to dodge.

Snivy swung a Leaf Tornado at Sceptile with her tail, only for him to smash the green swirling funnel apart with his blade. She lashed out with Vine Whip, this time aiming for the Hoenn starter's feet but the latter merely jumped back, easily avoiding them.

The Unova Grass type could see that this was going nowhere and Sceptile was merely tiring her out so he could finish the job. Smart move on his part but it wasn't going to work anymore. She had one last trick up her sleeve.

Sceptile decided to rush towards her again but this time Snivy merely stayed in place, smirking. Then, she let out a seductive wink that managed to stop the Hoenn starter in his tracks and fill his eyes with wide hearts.

"Scep tiilllee!" Sceptile slurred at the Unova starter. Snivy's smirk didn't waver, as now it was time for part two of the plan. Twirling her tail around, she spun elegantly, slowly gaining more speed while Sceptile continued to stare at her with droopy eyes.

"Was that Attract?" Dawn asked, confused as to why Sceptile was acting like this.

"It is. It's Snivy's key move to winning a battle," Ash found himself slightly smirking. "It's a total killer. No male Pokemon has ever avoided it."

"It looks cute," Serena said. "But what's she doing now?"

The three turned to Professor Oak and Tracey for answers but even they had looks of confusion written all over their faces.

"I don't know," Oak said raising a finger to his chin. "I've never seen Snivy do that before. I think it's a new move she's recently learned. Even so, Tracey should know since he spends the most time around with your Pokemon, Ash."

"Sorry, even I don't know," Tracey sheepishly admitted. "It looks cool though."

Ash turned around and stared at his Unovan Grass type with uncertainty. What was Snivy doing that not even Professor Oak and Tracey knew? Then, he noticed the blue and grey particles of energy slowly forming around Snivy. The particles blurred out and immediatly, Snivy was spinning in the middle of what looked like a blue-grey cyclone. Oak gasped but before he could say anything, Snivy launched the cyclone at Sceptile with a loud cry and a final swing of her tail.

The attack flew towards Sceptile at amazing speed and directly made contact with the Hoenn Grass type, earning a pained cry from him and even knocking him over onto his back! Everyone gasped, including Charizard. This was the first time they had seen Sceptile get hurt by a lower level Pokemon. Was Snivy actually being serious about her becoming stronger?

"That was Twister!" Professor Oak suddenly snapped. "I didn't know your Snivy knew Twister!"

"She doesn't," Ash said with a frown. "...or now, she didn't. When did she learn this attack?"

"I don't know but Dragon type moves are the hardest to master correctly and is time consuming. And that Twister was used with absolute perfection, meaning Snivy must have known it for a while now!"

"W-what? But that means...," Dawn gasped.

"Snivy has been training harder than ever!" Serena exclaimed. "Ash, she must really want to prove herself if she's perfectly mastered a Dragon type move at this stage. I think you should take her!"

Ash was about to reply but was cut off by Tracey. "I agree Ash. You can always switch back to Sceptile if you want, but at least give Snivy a chance! Think how she'll feel if you let her down like that!"

Ash frowned. They were right. He could always count on Sceptile and didn't have to worry about him, but Snivy had a mission right now and he couldn't just ignore that. Still, he decided to see where this was going.

Snivy stood proud of herself and watched with satisfaction as Sceptile shakily stood up, clutching and shaking his head. Perfect. She had injured the Grass type, and now was the chance to finish him off. However before Snivy could attack, Sceptile shook his whole body and stood up tall again, looking relatively unharmed.

Snivy and everyone else stared in shock as Sceptile smirked, taunting her by motioning for her to come at him with his hand. Snivy knew that the Pokemon was just trying to bait her, but the fact that her strongest attack had barely done anything to Sceptile enraged her more.

With a loud cry, Snivy raced towards Sceptile, her twin vines coiling beside her and holding a Leaf Blade in her hand. Sceptile meanwhile had other plans to end this quickly. He wasn't the kind to hurt anyone over a simple matter like this and knew just the trick.

He ran towards Snivy, rearing back a Leaf Blade and bringing it forward to match Snivy's attack. However, what Sceptile did next comepletely caught everyone, except for Ash, off. Sceptile halted his strike midair, then slammed his other arm on the ground. Snivy was shocked and blown away by the force of the Dragon Claw and landed hard on her back.

Before she could make any effort to get up, Sceptile lunged forward and blasted the smaller Pokemon with a barrage of Bullet Seeds, point blank, hurting her even more. Snivy struggled to her feet, growling and getting ready to strike back but Sceptile quickly rushed forward and knocked her back down with a simple Pound. He lashed out with Dragon Claw, but Snivy caught his arm with her vines and held it in place with all of her strength.

Sceptile merely smirked as he pulled his arm forward, taking the vines and Snivy with him, throwing her to the ground, then rushing forward and delivering the final Slash across her chest. Snivy ate the ground after that as Sceptile stood over her weakened body. The Unova starter couldn't believe she had been easily beaten like this. She couldn't lose right now though. Not while Ash was watching the battle.

Struggling to her feet, Snivy took deep breaths, glaring at the large reptile before her. She would not be beaten like this. She was going to prove herself by defeating Sceptile rigth here and right now.

Before she could do anything though, Ash suddenly called out. "Alright, that's enough!"

Sceptile dropped his guard and folded his arms across his chest while Snivy tried to catch her breath as Ash walked over to them. She noticed the frown that was clearly showing on her trainer's face and immediatly she knew she had messed up big time.

Ash saw the sullen look on his Pokemon's face and smiled as he knelt down. "Hey Snivy," he cooed. "Don't worry. I'm not mad. That was actually really impressive lasting that long against Sceptile, and the fact that you're also a Grass type added on. You really weren't kidding when you said you were stronger."

Snivy looked at him in surprise as he held his hand out. "I have never seen someone that determined in my life. I guess I was wrong. But just know that you don't have to keep fighting, okay? I shouldn't have been so quick to judge. It's just that I really want to win the league this time and I'm not taking any chances."

Snivy nodded in understanding. "I'm glad you get it. I'm sorry for neglecting you like that, Snivy. You want to travel with me and be on my main team? Alright then, I'll take you. But just know that the training regiment is way tougher than anything you've ever faced. Just ask Charizard and Infernape."

Said Fire types shook their heads, remembering the hard and sometimes stupid training Ash made them do.

The Pallet Town native continued. "So what do you say? Wanna be one of the first Pokemon to come with me on this journey?"

Snivy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Finally, she would get the chance to show the world that she was strong. Finally she could repay Ash for all the things he had done for her.

With a happy cry, Snivy jumped into Ash's arms, the trainer returning the feeling as everybody watched with smiles on their faces. The Pokemon all cheered after that, even Sceptile smirked slightly.

Ash seperated from Snivy and looked at his stronger Grass type. "You don't mind switching out do you? I can always put you back if you want." Sceptile merely shook his head and lazily waved him off. He knew how Snivy felt and he didn't blame her. After all, he once felt like that back in Hoenn. He would fully allow Snivy to take his place on Ash's main team.

Ash beamed at the Hoenn starter. "I'll have you on standby, so you won't miss out." He received a nod from the Grass type and looked at the others. Pikachu had the biggest smile on his face, giving Snivy a thumbs up while Bulbasaur and Pignite merely nodded. Oshawott meanwhile was beyond shocked to see her of all Pokemon be picked over him, but regardless Snivy was still his friend and it wouldn't be good if he didn't feel happy for her. He regained his composure and gave Snivy a cheer and an enthusiastic cry.

"Well Ash, looks like you've got your team ready," Oak said. "Are you ready to head out now?"

Ash nodded. "You bet I am! This time I'm winning the league no matter what!"

"You got that right!," Dawn said, Piplup agreeing with her. "And I'll be there to support you!" Ash and Dawn smiled at each other, leaving a funny feeling in Serena's gut, though she chose to shake it off since she knew what it was.

"Even though we're not travelling together, Ash, I'll give my full support as well!" Serena exclaimed.

"Thanks guys," Ash said. He looked at all of his Pokemon and smiled. "We're going to do it!"

Everyone cheered, having full faith in their trainer. They had come so close so many times, so this might be the one.

Just then, the door to the lab opened and a young man who looked about Ash's age walked up to the group.

Everyone turned around, seeing the boy approaching. Ash's eyes widened as he immediatly recognized who it was along with everybody else.

"Gary?!" He was shocked to see his oldest rival arrive out of nowhere. The last time he had seen Gary was right before the Kalos finals where he wished Ash good luck before parting off from the video call. Ash had heard from Professor Oak that Gary had gone to research around Mt. Silver, the most dangerous mountain and territory in the world. Many wild Pokemon lived there, bearing unbelievable strength. There had been alot of casualities around the area, leading to the law claiming a person needed all eight badges or a certain title of Gym Leader, Elite Four or Champion in order to enter. Gary was widely recognized after his performance in the Silver Conference, which was the last league he ever participated in, and of course being a famous researcher and grandson of the most famous Pokemon professor in the world had its perks.

But Gary was a strong trainer overall, a really strong one. It would make sense the Oak researcher would be able toe explore the vast mountain that divided the two regions.

"Gary? You're back?" Oak was confused, but happy to see his grandson. He had been worried when Gary had gone to Mount Silver but now that he was here safe and sound, the Professor was more relaxed than anything.

Gary smirked. "Hey gramps, Tracey." He turned to Ash and the two girls behind him. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Gary had changed over the past two years as well. His hair had grown back a little and was a little spikier than before. He had ditched the black shirt and purple pants and replaced them with a black sports jacket over a white t-shirt, brown pants and black shoes. His height had also grown as he was kind of taller than Ash.

Dawn and Serena were surprised to see him. The last time Dawn had seen Gary was in Sinnoh, which was a long time ago. She remembered fangirling all over him because of a rumor that his grandfather was a poet. Well, that rumor turned out to be false however, much to the Sinnoh native's disappointment.

Serena had met Gary back in Kalos during that video call between him and Ash. He recognized her easily from their days back in summer camp, much to her surprise. The two got along really well though.

"It's good to see you again, Gary!" Ash exclaimed, walking up to him.

"I'll say. It's been a while, Ashy boy," Gary nodded at him. Ash narrowed his eyes and Gary smirked. The two stared each other down for a few seconds before they burst out laughing.

"Oh man, that never gets old!" Gary exclaimed.

"Ah, shut up Gare bear!" Ash mocked. The other boy glared at him but shook it off.

"So, I saw your match in the Indigo League," Gary said, smiling genuinly. "I must say, I'm impressed Ashy boy. This is the second time you've made it to the finals. Congrats man!"

"Yeah, thanks," Ash laughed. "I wish I won though. We were so close!"

"Eh, forget about that!" Gary exclaimed. "The guy had legendaries, that's why he won. Look back on how you even got to the finals in the first place! It's pretty obvious that you were the best around."

Ash smiled at his rival. Despite their rivalry, Gary was a sincere friend and always showed support.

"Hey Gary!" Dawn exclaimed popping up behind Ash. "How are you?"

"Hey Dusk, how's it going? It's been a while," Gary answered. He noticed Ash and Serena snorting and surpressing laughter, much to his confusion. He then looked at Dawn, who had her eyes narrowed into tiny slits. Steam could literally be seen coming out of her ears.

"Oh shit! That wasn't your name, right?!" Gary exclaimed, stepping away with fear in his eyes. He didn't care if he looked like a pansy, Dawn looked more pissed off than his ex, Misty, and that was saying something.

"It's _Dawn_ ," the girl hissed. Gary sighed in relief as she stepped back, having seemingly cooled down. Serena walked up to him, smiling. "Hope you haven't forgotten my name at least, Gary."

"Of course not Serena," Gary said. "It hasn't been that long since I saw you. Besides, you're a familiar face, unlike her over there."

He immediatly shrunk back as Dawn shot him a death glare, then focused his attention on the other two people.

"So hey guys. How's everything?" he asked.

"It's been great. The research is phenomenal and we've been working with the other regional professors on some big projects," Oak said.

"And we got some cool new technology in the lab!" Tracey added.

"How was your trip? Did you discover anything new on Mt. Silver?" Professor Oak asked with interest.

Gary nodded. "Lots. The climate there is unbearable once you start climbing a good amount of feet. I unfortunately could not climb the entire mountain however. If it weren't for Arcanine, I probably would have froze to death."

Everyone stared in awe as he continued. "Then the Pokemon. Don't even start with that, those Pokemon were so incredibly powerful. I managed to snag a couple of them, but the others were too strong. Heck, even Blastoise was sweating after we encountered a horde of Rapidash! But yeah, I stayed at the Pokemon Center there and I've got a bunch of findings that you need to analyze, gramps."

Oak nodded as he took in the information. "I'll look into it then."

Gary nodded then turned to Ash. "So, what are you doing now? You guys look like you're heading out somewhere."

"Yeah, we're going to Johto!" Ash said. "I'm taking part in the league again and I'm trying to get all the badges for a new challenge to get stronger!"

"The Indigo League again, huh?" Gary smirked. "Well, you better not get in my way. I'm getting the badges way before you do."

Ash's face showed surprise. "Wait, what do you mean? Are you taking part in the Indigo League also?"

Gary nodded. "I may be a researcher and all, but lately I've been missing the whole battle feeling. I haven't had a good battle for a long time now and after seeing some of your recent league matches, I've been feeling the need to get back to my trainer days."

"Wait, so you don't want to be a researcher anymore?" Oak asked. "I thought you enjoyed it."

"I'm not quitting my job, gramps. I still enjoy it and all, but I miss being a trainer. That's why I'm going back to my roots and starting fresh in Johto, then coming back and sweeping Kanto," Gary said. "Besides, Daisy's in Johto anyway, so I can get mulitple things accomplished there if I go there first."

Oak nodded. "Well, okay. Do what makes you happy, I'm not stopping you. Just be careful okay?"

The others were surprised. Ash and Tracey knew how much Gary loved his job as a researcher and how he did it with passion. Dawn remembered their meeting in Sinnoh where he showed his researching skills and saw how he was happy with what he was doing. Even Serena, who only met up with him two years ago thought he would stick to his current ways.

Regardless, Ash was feeling some heated energy and wasn't about to let this die out.

"Hey Gary, how about we have a battle? You know, as a warm up before we head out?" he asked. He really wanted to see how strong Gary had gotten over the past years. Ash had faced many strong opponents but Gary was the one who always gave him the most trouble.

Gary grinned. "Alright, I'm down. Just don't get cocky even though I'm a researcher. I train in my free time and I've gotten stronger than before!"

"Heh, I'm not worried," Ash said. "How about a one on one?"

"Sounds good. Hey Tracey, you mind?"

"Not at all." The boy with the headband went over to the side and raised his arms. "This is a one on one match between Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak! Select your Pokemon."

Gary pulled out a Poke Ball and held it in his hand for a minute. "You've been at my side since the start. Let's make sure we win this battle! Go Blastoise!"

He threw the red and white spherical device forward, opening up and revealing a large blue colored turtle that landed on its feet and letting out a powerful roar. Blastoise had two large cannons mounted on his huge brown shell that provided extra tough defense. This was Gary's starter Pokemon and ace in the hole.

Ash had been expecting someone like Arcanine or Umbreon, but Blastoise would work. He knew how the Pokemon fought and smirked, an idea popping into his head. Before he could say anything, Pikachu scampered up to him and looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Pika?" Pikachu wanted to battle Blastoise so badly. Both of them were their trainer's starter Pokemon first of all and Pikachu also had the type advantage. The mouse was always down for beating up Water types. Of course, Gary's Blastoise was a friend though so this would be for fun.

Ash smiled at him, then shook his head much to his surprise. "Sorry buddy, I understand how you feel. It would be an epic battle but not as epic as this. We're going to settle this like before and I know just the Fire type."

At this, Charizard smirked and stomped over to Ash, ignoring Infernape's snort. All the other Pokemon looked on with excitement. They knew this battle would be one heck of a one to watch. Pikachu sighed with disappointment, but looked at Charizard and gave him a thumbs up, which the Fire type returned with a nod.

Ash looked at Charizard with a proud smile. "Ready Charizard? Now remember, don't get cocky okay? We may have made it to the finals of the league pretty easily but this is Gary and his Blastoise we're facing right now. I need you to be fully focused, okay?"

"Chaaar!" Charizard responded with a breath of flames. He would gladly take on his rival from the old days. Blastoise responded with a smirk. The Water type shared mutual feelings right now.

Ash nodded and looked at Gary, the two locking eyes and getting ready. It wasn't long. As soon as Tracey gave the order, Charizard roared and took off in the air, kicking up a large amount of dust.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Ash shouted. The Fire type reared his head back, and blasted out a stream of bright, hot flames that swirled their way to Blastoise. Gary wasn't going to sit around and let his starter take the hit. Even though he had the type advantage, he knew Charizard's fire was not one to laugh at.

"Blastoise, counter with Hydro Pump!" The order was quick, as well as Blastoise who opened up his cannons and blasted out huge streams of deep blue water that crashed into the Flamethrower, creating a swirling vortex of the clashing elements. The attacks cancelled out and dispersed in air. The two starters stared each other down with determination in their eyes.

Gary decided it was his turn to attack now. "Blastoise, Hydro Pump again!"

"Dodge it and use Dragon Claw!" Ash shouted. Blastoise shot the powerful streams of water from his cannons but Charizard swerved out of the way and dove forward with his claws radiating a dark purple glowing energy.

"Iron Defense!"

Blastoise followed the order by surrounding himself with a bright white outline around his body, creating a defense mechanism of some sort. Charizard's Dragon Claw crashed down onto Blastoise's face, but the large Water type merely grunted and took a step back from the blow.

Gary smirked, knowing he had Ash where he wanted. "Now grab Charizard and use Hydro Pump point blank!" Faster than anyone could see, Blastoise grabbed both Charizard's arms and prepared a Hydro Pump in his maw, aiming it at the struggling Fire type. Everyone watched with intense feelings inside their heads. Charizard may be powerful but this looked like it would finish, if not, weaken the Fire Flying type to the core.

Ash stared at the forming Hydro Pump with narrowed eyes, much to Gary's confusion. _'Why isn't he doing anything? That Hydro Pump's gonna knock that Charizard of his silly if he doesn't do something!'_

Everyone shared the same feeling like Gary as the Hydro Pump was ready to fire. Suddenly, Ash shouted out: "Flamethrower in his face!"

Gary's jaw dropped as Charizard blasted his Water type starter in the face just as the Hydro Pump was about to go off, resulting in an explosion that did a little more damage than it should have. Blastoise was forced to let go and stumble back, shaking his head to get rid of the dizzy feeling.

However, Ash wasn't done yet. "Now, give him a good ol' Seismic Toss!" Charizard smirked upon hearing the order to carry out his favorite move, flying forward and grabbing Blastoise by the shell, picking him up and taking him in the air. Everyone watched as Charizard did several back flips in the air with Blastoise still in his possession, and then dipped down to give the painful landing.

Gary grit his teeth. "Blastoise, switch it around with Body Slam!" Ash and everyone else's eyes widened as Blastoise suddenly grasped the surprised Charizard's waist, then thrust his body down, flipping the two over as the rocketed down at faster speed than before.

Everyone watched as the two smashed into the ground, kicking up a huge amount of dust that flew everywhere. The smoke cleared to see Blastoise picking himself up on his knees, followed by a groaning Charizard who now sat in a similar manner. The two glared at each other, breathing out small amount flames and water respectively.

No one had expected that last move. Charizard's Seismic Toss was something no one could have an easy time countering, let alone be impossible. Blastoise had clearly changed that here.

And it looked like Gary wasn't stopping there. "Now get him with Aqua Smash!" Ash frowned in confusion. "Aqua Smash? Fine, Charizard counter with Fire Blast!"

As Charizard charged up the powerful Fire attack, Blastoise let out streams of water from his cannons that circled around and created a shield of water that protected Blastoise. Crouching down, the Shellfish Pokemon steadied himself and waited for his opponent's move.

Charizard let out the star shaped fire attack, prompting Blastoise to lunge forward in the form of a Skull Bash and blaze towards the oncoming attack. The water seemed to be boosting Blastoise forward as he was going much faster and tore through the Fire Blast easily, continuing onwards at his target.

Charizard gaped in surprise and quickly flew up and out of harms way as Blastoise crashed down on where he stood before, making the water shield burst.

"What was that?" Ash asked. Gary smirked. "Aqua Smash is a combination move I made up. It's basically a combo between Aqua Jet and Skull Bash except the Aqua Jet helps boost up the attack power and speed and also provides additional protection for Blastoise. It's a powerful move, but the downside is that Blastoise can't change direction, so we have to go for a direct hit no matter what. This is something I picked up on when training, you should try these things."

Ash nodded. He made a mental note to teach his Pokemon a few combination moves like Buizel's Ice Aqua Jet. They would certainly help out in battle.

"Well combination moves or not, I'm not loosing this battle! Charizard, light it up Inferno!" Ash shouted. Charizard opened his maw and let loose a hellfire of searing flames that crashed down on the earth and made their way towards Blastoise. The Water type didn't even seemed fazed. In fact, he seemed to be smirking like his trainer.

"Blastoise, Withdraw and Rapid Spin to stay clear of the flames!" Gary countered. Blastoise shrunk into his shell and began spinning in place at breakneck speed. The flames reached him, but were blown away by the wind that was created by the spinning shell. Charizard pushed forward even more by letting loose stronger flames, but the result was the same as before.

Ash grit his teeth. Gary had clearly done some training because Blastoise had barely taken a hit while Charizard had to keep avoiding and was beginning to tire out. Not even the most powerful moves would harm the Water type. He needed to end this somehow.

Charizard coughed, and stopped the Inferno attack suddenly. It was a recently learned move that hadn't been completely mastered yet but he was working on it. He straightened himself out and looked at Ash, waiting for an order.

"Alright Charizard, grab Blastoise with Seismic Toss! Don't waste too much time in the air though!"

Charizard nodded and flew toward Blastoise really quickly, and grabbed the shell roughly, making it stop spinning. He lifted it up in the air easily and did a few back flips before diving down and dropping the still inside Blastoise on the ground hard, creating a loud impact.

Gary knew Blastoise had felt that one, but he wasn't going to sit still and let that slide. "Blastoise, hit him back with Mega Punch!"

Blastoise popped out of his shell with a ticked off look, and immediatly smashed Charizard's face with his white coated fist. Charizard stumbled back, apparently caught off guard by the sudden attack.

"Again! Hit him harder this time!"

"Fight back with Dragon Claw!" Charizard ducked under another punch, then raked Blastoise across the face with his purple coated claws. He reared back, and struck again this time earning a pained cry from the Water type. Blastoise took another Dragon Claw after that, and this time retaliated with two quick Mega Punches, knocking Charizard back several feet.

The two rushed forward and continuously delivered blows altogether with Dragon Claw and Mega Punch as everybody else watched with growing anticipation.

"Those two are really going at it, huh?" Tracey said.

"They're really strong," Serena said. "Especially Gary. I didn't know he was this good at battling."

"He is," Dawn said. "Those two have been rivals for so long that they practically have it in their blood."

"Yeah, but this is insane. At this rate, Gary could probably give Alain a run for a his money!" Serena exclaimed. "I mean, look at them! Blastoise is taking so many hits and he doesn't even looked tired yet while Charizard's already panting for breath!"

"Gary has always been one of Ash's strongest rivals," Oak said. "The same for Gary. The rivalry they have is completely different from anything else. These two are the Pride of Pallet Town."

Charizard suddenly roared and gave a powerful Dragon Claw to Blastoise's gut, that sent the Water type stumbling back and caught off guard.

"Now's our chance! Hit him with a strong Flamethrower!" Ash shouted.

"Blastoise, pull yourself together! Aqua Ring!" Gary exclaimed. Blastoise grunted and shook his head before shrouding himself in a ring of water that glowed a radiant blue. He still took the full brunt of the infamous Flamethrower and jerked back from the impact before the Aqua Ring did its work and healed some of his wounds.

"He's healing himself! Stop him with Dragon Pulse!" Ash shouted.

"Dark Pulse," Gary calmly countered. Blastoise let out several dark purple rings that flew forward and collided with Charizard's teal blue energy. The two attacks cancelled each other out, giving Blastoise more time to recover a little more health and for Gary to give out the next order.

"Now go straight for Hydro Pump!" Before Ash could react, Blastoise let loose the two powerful streams of water from his cannons which curved from each side and headed for the drake. If that hit landed, Charizard was done for.

"Chairzard, get in the air!" Ash frantically called out. Charizard gulped at the sight of his oncoming weakness, and immediaty gave a tough flap of his wings, taking him off the ground and out of harm's way, much to Gary's frustration.

"Yes! Now go in for a strong Dragon Claw!" Ash exclaimed. Charizard roared and dove forward, outstretching his arm and sharpening his purple claws. Blastoise was mowed to the ground by the powerful Dragon type attack, kicking up dust that went flying around in the air.

Blastoise groaned as he propped himself up on all fours, catching his breath. The Aqua Ring did its work and healed the Water type somewhat, but by now it was clearly fading away. Gary knew he had to do something quick otherwise it was lights out for Blastoise. He had done alot of damage and all, but not one super effective Water type attack had been landed yet. Charizard was dodging everything left and right and Blastoise was beginning to tire out, soon to the point of barely being able to fire a Hydro Pump.

"Damn the Flying type," Gary cursed. "Wait a minute...that's it! He won't be able to do anything if I render those wings useless! And I have just the idea!"

He then looked at Blastoise, who was now back on two legs and glaring at Charizard with anger. Those Dragon type attacks were powerful as hell, even if they did normal damage.

"Hey, Blastoise!" Gary called to his faithful starter, who looked at him. "Let's try some different moves this time, got it?"

"Blass toise!" Blastoise said with an affirmative nod. He had an idea about what his trainer was getting at.

Ash thrust his palm out, seemingly ready to end this. "Now Charizard, go in for a Flamethrower and Dragon Claw combo!" _'I really need a name for that.'_ Charizard roared, and dove forward with flames circling inside his mouth and claws outstretched, emitting an ominous purple glow as he soared across the sky at breakneck speed.

Gary waited until Charizard was a few meters away, then called out. "Dark Pulse!"

Charizard was forced to barrel roll out of the way as the large dark rings blasted by, barely missing him. Unfortunately, he had been played by the Water type and his trainer. Gary smirked as Blastoise opened up his arms as Charizard drew closer.

"Smack Down!" he called out. Before Charizard's attack could hit its mark, Blastoise quickly slammed both of the stones he was holding on each hand onto Charizard's wings, immediatly forcing the dragon to the ground and earning a pained cry from him.

Ash's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. "Charizard, no!" The Fire type tried to stand up and fly back, but his wings were bent at an awkward angle, earning another strained cry from him.

"Ohhh, yeah. Now that Charizard's wings are disabled, Blastoise can virtually strike from anywhere! Let's start this off with a Hydro Pump!" Gary exclaimed.

Ash narrowed his eyes. Charizard's wings weren't broken, but rather disabled from the effects of Smack Down. He now had to rely on the Fire type's brute strength on the ground instead of the air advantage in order to win this tough fight. Gary had really gotten stronger, considering that Blastoise still had a greater amount of energy left.

However, he wasn't one to give up so easily. "Charizard, deflect that Hydro Pump with Dragon Tail!"

Gary's eyes widened. "What?!" He watched as the large waters of Hydro Pump sailed toward Charizard, who merely spun around and swung his teal glowing tail around, splashing against the Hydro Pump and dispersing the water, leaving him unharmed.

"You really think just because Charizard lost the aerial advantage that we'd be so easy to beat?" Ash exclaimed. "Charizard's one of my best Pokemon! We're more capable than you think! There's a reason why he's barely lost any battles these days!"

Charizard roared out in agreement, leaving a frown on Gary's face. He then smirked. "Alright then. Looks like I'm going to have to go all out now. Thanks for the win, Ashy boy!"

Ash was left confused and was about to ask what he meant before the other boy suddenly called out. "Earthquake!"

Everyone gasped as Blastoise lifted his leg with a smirk, seeing Charizard's nervous face, then slammed it down with great force that shook the earth violently. The Fire type was immediatly sent to the ground and tossed around as everyone else merely watched with shock.

"B-Blastoise knows E-Earthquake?" Ash asked increduously once the shaking stopped. He saw Charizard slowly get up, clutching his head and slowly spinning around. "But how? When?"

"Blastoise has a great movepool and being a researcher has its perks," Gary said. "I've got an arsenal of TMs just for my Pokemon and I've found out about their others skills and preferences as well. Once I learned that Blastoise could learn moves like Smack Down and Earthquake, I knew I'd be able to score so much easy wins."

Professor Oak didn't know if he should feel proud of his grandson for being so smart or be worried for Ash because Charizard didn't look like he could stand much longer.

"I-I wasn't expecting that one," Serena spoke with a shaky voice. "Ash has faced many tough trainers before, but Gary is on a whole new level! I haven't seen Charizard this beaten ever!"

"Gary is using his strongest Pokemon however," Tracey said to her. "That Blastoise is known for being a killer, even now. It makes sense for Charizard to be losing to someone with the type advantage and same caliber."

"I saw Gary use Blastoise in Sinnoh, but I don't recall it being this powerful!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Pip piplup!" Piplup gulped. Pikachu and the other Pokemon were cheering for Charizard and shouting for him to get up. Even the yellow mouse was shocked to see the current situation of the battle right now and he knew how tough Blastoise could be.

Charizard meanwhile couldn't believe he was losing to _him_ of all people. He knew he would be expecting a tough match from his rival, but this was beyond unbelievable. He could barely stand up after that one. It didn't matter though. Blastoise did look exhausted and he was going to fight until one of them fell. If he was going to lose, he was going down with dignity.

"I wasn't expecting that at all, Gary," Ash said with a frown. "But we're still going to finish this! We won't give up until we've given our all!"

Gary smiled. "It's nice to see that determination, Ash. Just know this was the best battle I've had for a long time. Blastoise, Hydro Cannon!"

"Charizard, Hyper Beam!" Ash shouted. Charizard stood on his legs and roared, gathering up a large orange orb in his mouth that only seemed to increase in size and power. Blastoise meanwhile glowed a strange blue aura as his cannons were suddenly powering up two large blue orbs that were also increasing.

Everyone could feel the power radiating from the two strong Pokemon and knew this was the finishing move. Who took the greater damage would fall here.

With a loud cry, both Pokemon unleashed the devastating attacks. Charizard blasted a large orange beam and crashed through the ground and sailed towards Blastoise at breathtaking speed, while Blastoise's attack looked just as deadly, as the two super powered Hydro Pumps crashed towards Charizard.

Instead of the attacks colliding and creating an explosion, the two blazed past each other and headed for the opposing Pokemon, where they met in two large explosions, Blastoise's side orange and Charizard's blue.

Everyone waited as the smoke slowly cleared to reveal the two Pokemon standing on their feet and staring at each other. Ash and Gary grit their teeth as the stare down continued for a longer time, neither Pokemon even budging. The though of who won was getting to them. They just hoped this wasn't another tie.

Fortunately it would not be, as Charizard suddenly gave Blastoise a congratulatory smirk, to which the Water type returned and the two nodded at each other respectively before Charizard lurched forward and collapsed on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

Ash and the other Pokemon all had disappointed looks as Tracey announced the winner. "Charizard is unable to battle, which means that Blastoise is the winner!"

Ash sighed as he knelt down beside Charizard, who gave him a tired smile. "You did amazing, Charizard. I'm glad this battle happened. Take a nice long rest." He returned Charizard inside his Poke Ball, then stood up.

He looked at Gary, who congratulated Blastoise and returned the Water type. The two locked eyes and walked towards each other, coming to a stop in the middle of the field.

Then, Gary smirked and held out his hand. "Great battle, Ash. I really look forward to battling you again."

Ash smiled and returned the gesture. "You too, Gary. I seriously underestimated you there. Even though I lost, I'm glad I lost to you. This was a really fun battle. I also look forward to our next battle."

Everyone smiled at the sportsmanship the two showed. Professor Oak beamed at the two boys, knowing that if this was before, Gary would have taunted Ash and the two would have gotten into one of their endless fights. He was glad that was not the case now.

"Ash, that was amazing!" Dawn exclaimed. "Charizard was really strong out there. Same to your Blastoise, Gary!"

"Thanks," said Water type owner said.

Serena looked at Gary, not sure how to feel. She wanted Ash to win, but Gary had stolen that. However, she wasn't mad or anything at all, rather she was happy that Gary won too. Like everyone else, she was impressed by the sheer power Blastoise showed out in battle. Also, she had a weird feeling whenever she looked at him.

"Let me heal your Pokemon before you guys go," Oak said, taking the two starters Poke Balls.

While he went to heal the Pokemon, Ash and Gary looked at each other. "So, where you going first?" Gary asked. "I'm dropping by Violet City for the first badge and stay there for the Sprout Festival."

"Well, we're going to see Professor Elm first," Ash said, referring to himself and Dawn. "And then we're also stopping by Violet City for the first badge and Serena's first performance there!"

"Reall?" Gary asked as he turned to the girl. "Wow, I can't wait. You'll do great, there." He felt a little irritated about the fact that Dawn was travelling with Ash alone though.

She blushed at the compliment. "Thanks Gary."

Just then, Professor Oak came back with the two Poke Balls, and handed them to Ash and Gary respectively. "There. All better. Good luck on your journey and stay safe. I know how reckless you two can get. We'll be cheering for you two here."

"Thanks Professor!" Ash exclaimed. "I'll be sure to not do anything stupid."

"I can help with that," Dawn said, earning a glare from Ash.

Gary chuckled. "Yeah, I'll be good too. Can't steal Ashy boy's spotlight from him."

"Hey!" said trainer whined, but everybody laughed. Ash returned his team to their Poke Balls and allowed Pikachu to hop onto his shoulder.

The four then waved at Oak and Tracey one last time.

"Bye!" Ash, Dawn and Serena exclaimed while Gary pulled out a Poke Ball and threw it forward, revealing a familiar bird.

"Pidgaw!" Gary's male Pidgeot shrieked as he allowed his trainer to climb onto his back, who then saluted to the two men. "See ya." He then looked at the other three one last time before Pidgeot took off in the air, flying away at ridiculous speed.

Ash whistled. "Wow, now that's something my Pidgeot can rival at." He then turned to his Pokemon, who were all sad to see him go. "Alright guys, its that time. I'll be seeing some of you shortly when I get to Violet City, alright? Until then, try to behave around Professor Oak and Tracey. You know who you are right, Muk?"

The Poison type sheepishly grinned and scratched his head. He and the rest of the Pokemon then bid their farewells to their trainers, some teary eyed like Oshawott and Bayleef while others coolly waved like Sceptile and Buizel.

Ash turned to Dawn and Serena, who were looking at him with bright smiles on their faces. "Ready to go?"

"Yup! Just waiting on you!" Dawn winked. Ash blushed a little and shook his head. "What about you Serena?"

"I've been ready for a while now."

"Alright then." He fixed his cap and looked at his last travelling companion who was sitting calmly on his shoulder. "What about you?"

Pikachu grinned. "Pika! Pikapi chu!"

"Alright then, let's go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **-Outskirts of Viridian City [Current Time]-**  
 **-Kanto Region-**

Meanwhile, the sun was shining brightly as Riolu suddenly jolted awake. He looked around to see he was still sitting on the ground, against the tree on the same spot as last night. He got up and stretched himself out, seemingly relaxed from that peaceful nap.

He looked around, the environment nothing but grass and a few hills. In the distance, a few buildings could be made out, meaning the city was right there. Riolu sighed, missing the peacefullness. He reached out from behind and pulled out a small, wooden doll that resembled his line of species.

A few tears escaped his eyes as he clutched the doll against his chest, the memories coming back swiftly. He could see the fire, the destruction, the dead bodies, everywhere...

Riolu looked up and wiped his eyes. No weeping about it now. What happened was in the past. There was no going back now. For now, he needed to make sure he found the boy and warn him about the upcoming disaster.

Riolu tucked the doll in a pocket, and felt the ripped up brown scarf that was tied around his neck. He looked at his body and saw that the cuts and bruises hadn't disappeared from last night, although the pain had subsided. Still, the internal injuries were still there.

He closed his eyes and focused his aura, his vision going from black to blue. He kept it up and zoomed in on the city, seeing many blue outlines of people. He moved his aura vision around, going around the city and out from the other side where he saw it. The faint blue outline that returned the aura feeling. That was him.

Riolu opened his eyes and began running towards the city. His aura was faint, but the boy was close to the city. He would arrive there soon and that's when Riolu would meet up with him. For now, he just needed to get to the city and find something to eat, as his stomach yearned for food right now.

Everything would be fine now. Riolu would find the boy, and tell him the news. He would work together with the boy and stop the oncoming evil, just like Riley had said. And then, he would have his revenge. He had gone through so much after what they did to his home. It hurt, shattered, and pained him greatly to the point where he wouldn't care about anyone.

No mercy. Anyone who got in his way would pay the ultimate price. Riolu only had one thing on his mind. He was going to annihilate Team Rocket without any mercy. No one would survive. They deserved nothing more than death.

Riolu's aura spiked as his mind was clouded with just one emotion: revenge.

~|To Be Continued|~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter IV: The Aura Connection

**Ascension**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon, alright?**

 **So, a few people were a little confused about Ash and Gary's battle last chapter. Gary won because while he may be a researcher now, he stills trains like a normal trainer and his trip to Mt. Silver only made him far stronger than before. Besides, Ash's Charizard did lose to Gary's infamous Blastoise, so it's not too bad, unlike a certain battle between a yellow mouse and a Unova Grass type starter...**

 **BTW, Pokemon Duel sucks ass. I got bored five minutes after I downloaded the game. Concept's pretty cool though.**

 **Enjoy the chapter! R &R please!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~|Chapter 4: The Aura Connection|~

Full summary: Join Ash as he embarks on a new journey, one that will test the limits between friends and foes alike. Aiming to claim all sixteen badges of the neighboring regions of Kanto and Johto, Ash will take part in the league and rise to be the very best that he's always dreamed of. But the road of a champion is not easy. Darkness looms over the horizon and the world will face a threat that has never been seen before. Tangled up in a deadly plot that may hold the fate of existence itself, Ash must push himself to his limits and confront his inner spirits. With newly discovered feelings, rivalries taken to the next level, and a mysterious link to his past, questions will rise. What is the power of aura? Why is Team Rocket so bent on unlocking the mysteries of the very legends themselves? What secrets do the Pokémon League hold that are connected to Ash and his friends? How does the fate of the Chosen One impact the world? And just who is Ash's father?

Last time: With his Pokémon back in their spirits, Ash thought he was ready to start off his journey, but was forced to postpone it when Snivy, his Grass type starter from Unova, challenged his champion Grass type Sceptile to a battle in order to prove herself strong enough to take Sceptile's place on the journey. Despite losing, Ash decided to take Snivy along and give her a chance which fortunately Sceptile was okay with. He was then met with a familiar face, his oldest rival Gary Oak, who had just returned from a long trip to the treacherous Mount Silver. After Gary revealed that he was going to take part in the league and return to being a trainer, the two had a fierce battle between Ash's Charizard and Gary's Blastoise, with the latter winning. Feeling as if he underestimated Gary, Ash swore to Gary that he would get stronger and defeat his rival next time. The group departed and proceeded to start off their journey.

Ages (Main Characters):

Ash: 17

Dawn: 17

Serena: 16

Gary: 18

Ages (Other Characters):

Archer: 29

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal talk

 _Thoughts_

 **Pokemon speech through aura**

Let the aura guide you...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **~Unknown Location [2:00 P.M]~**  
 **~Kanto Region~**

Archer walked past the two saluting guards and opened the door, leading to a room full of darkness. He quietly shut the door behind him and walked in the room with a slightly intimidated manner.

There was little light in the room due to the large computer screen behind the desk, where the man sat in a calm demeanor. Even with the bright LED light luminating a great portion of the room, the man's identity was hidden by his silhouette. On the man's lap sat a large white furred cat known as Persian. The man stroked the cat's fur, earning a low purr from the Normal type Pokemon.

"Report." The man's voice was cool and deep that boomed with authority. It was clear that he was the leader of this whole operation who possessed many feared qualities.

Archer nodded. "The project is going well, sir. We're another step closer to tracking down the other legendary Pokemon. There have been sightings of Suicune around the outskirts of Goldenrod City. We've sent a team to investigate there, under Petrel's supervision. Entei's whereabouts are still unknown, however our base in Mahogany is looking into it."

The man didn't reply, but Archer could see him nod. "Good. And what about the other items?"

"We're still working on it," Archer replied. "The wings could be anywhere in the region. Ariana is looking into that matter."

"Alright," the man replied in the same tone. "And what about all the rare Pokemon we're gathering?"

"That is going extraordinary well, sir," Archer coolly responded. "We've gathered a large amount of strong Pokemon. Soon, we'll have an army of unstoppable Pokemon at our disposal."

"Good," the man said. "Keep it up. The plan will come together and commence before you know it. Continue searching for the other legendaries. We need to get our hands on them as soon as possible."

"Yes sir," Archer saluted. The man waved his hand, signalling he was dismissed, leaving Archer to walk out the door and close it.

The man sighed and wheeled around to face the computer. Persian let out a low growl, but it was relaxed as the man stroked its fur.

"Where are you..." the man gazed at the computer screen, showing a large map. The map was of the two regions of Kanto and Johto, with a large mountain range separating the two from each other. The man's gaze was fixed on the region of Johto, clicking and zooming in onto the many towns and cities of the region.

"I'll find it soon," he spoke. "The Silver Wing has to be in Johto somewhere."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Viridian City [2:20 P.M]**  
 **Kanto Region**

The town was bustling at this hour. Many people were outside right now due to the good weather and bright atmosphere around. People walked around the streets and cars drove by as if it were a normal day.

Not for a certain Pokemon. Riolu was walking down the streets of Viridian, looking around curiously at the new sights around him. He'd been to a few cities in Sinnoh, but spent most of his life in his home kingdom. It had been ages since he had stepped foot inside a populated city with many people.

Riolu glanced at the cars driving by, wary of the speed they were going. He didn't want to be hit by one of those. The Emanation Pokemon rounded a corner and came to a small plaza with a few shops and a large parking lot. The shops mainly consisted of food places and a convenience store.

Riolu felt his stomach grumble and he looked at the bakery across from him. He was so hungry and he really needed to eat something. Already knowing what to do, Riolu began to make his way toward the bakery with hungry eyes. He licked his lips as the fragrance of freshly baked break made its way into his nose, and immediatly he felt some drool in his mouth.

Before Riolu could take another step however, the sound of a Poke Ball opening up stopped him and made him turn around.

"Nidorino, use Peck!" a young boy with an orange baseball cap called out. Riolu barely had time to avoid the Nidorino's sharp horn and was struck directly in the chest and sent flying back. He landed on his back and got up immediatly, the attack not doing as much damage. Before he could angrily shout at the trainer, two more voices called out:

"Mankey, use Low Kick!"

"Spearow, use Gust!"

Riolu turned around, only to leap back as the two Pokemon ferociously crashed down on where he once stood. Behind them stood another boy and a girl about the same age as the first boy.

He looked around in confusion as the three Pokemon surrounded him and gave him mocking smirks.

"Oh man, I can't believe we found a Riolu of all Pokemon in Kanto!" the boy with the baseball cap exclaimed. "I'm going to enjoy using it on my team!"

"We'll see about that, Calvin," the girl replied with a sassy tone. "My Spearow has the type advantage, so I'm easily going to catch it before you do!"

"No you won't Amelia!" the boy with the Mankey exclaimed. "I'm getting it first before both of you! With a rare Pokemon like that, I can be the most powerful trainer in the world!"

"Yeah okay, Tommy," Calvin sneered. He looked at the Riolu and smirked. "One of us is going to be your new trainer now. We have you surrounded, so don't even try to run away!"

"Yeah!" Tommy exclaimed. "I say you join my team, though. We can build an army of Fighting types!"

Riolu backed away but the girl named Amelia grinned. "Oh no you don't. You're not getting away. You're joining one of us no matter what!"

Calvin smirked. "Heh, it looks weak anyways. And its hurt. Hey guys, whoever can knock it out first gets it!"

"Fine by me," Amelia said.

"Agreed!" Tommy nodded.

Riolu blinked and looked at the trainers' Pokemon, who grinned and took a step forward. It was clear they weren't going to let him go. Riolu felt his scarf and looked at his wounds, which were merely numerous cuts and bruises on his body.

"Oh look, its scared now. We'll have an easier time beating it!" Amelia said with a smirk.

Riolu scowled. So these pesky kids thought they could just walk up to him and force him into a Poke Ball just because he was a Pokemon from another region? And they thought he was weak? Well, those kids were going to be in for a huge surprise. Their cocky and asshole attitude just reminded him of that damn Team Rocket and it only irked him off even more.

Riolu got into a fighting stance and looked at the opposing Pokemon. He scoffed when he saw they weren't even close to being on the same level as him. It was obvious these kids were clearly still rookie trainers. Normally, he wouldn't really do this, but these kids were being absolute jerks right now and he wanted to show them just what he could do.

However, one though only crossed his mind as he thought about this. He was sick of being treated like someone's property and being used for people who didn't even care for him. He was sick of not being free and having a choice in life. It was time to finally make his own move.

Riolu looked at the three Pokemon who were getting ready to attack and smirked. So they wanted a fight, huh? Well, he would give them a fight they would never forget. He was going to beat them down so badly that they wouldn't be able to move for weeks.

Mankey leaped at him with its leg outstretched, initiating a Low Kick. Riolu didn't even blink as he caught the foot with both hands, then swung around and threw the Mankey at Nidorino with such force that it knocked the other Pokemon over.

The trainers were surprised at this and Amelia shouted out the next order. "Spearow, use Peck!"

The Flying type dove forward with its beak glowing white, but Riolu merely kicked it in the gut hard enough to send it flying back on the ground.

"Nidorino, Horn Attack!"

Riolu turned around and sidestepped the Poison type before smashing his fist into its back, earning a pained cry from it. Calvin gasped as Nidorino toppled over, badly hurt from the not very effective Focus Punch.

Even Tommy and Amelia were surprised. "But Fighting type moves aren't supposed to do that much damage to a Poison type!" Tommy exclaimed.

Calvin grinned. "All the more reason to catch it! Nidorino, get back up and use Poison Sting!"

The Poison type got up with an angry scowl and opening its mouth, letting out several purple needles that flew towards Riolu. The Emanation Pokemon easily evaded the attack and yawned. This was too easy.

Amelia saw this and growled. "Spearow, use Wing Attack on that stupid Pokemon!"

"Mankey, use Fury Swipes as hard as you can!" Tommy shouted, seemingly angry as well.

Spearow's wings glowed white and it flew forward while Mankey's hands also showed the same condition and it ran forward to join its partner. Before the two could land their attacks, Riolu dashed towards them at breakneck speed and grabbed the two by their throats with both hands, much to the shock of everyone.

He then bashed the two Pokemon's heads together and let them drop to the ground in shock. Without turning around, Riolu's leg suddenly shot back and struck the oncoming Nidorino, sending it flying back.

"Why won't you stay still?!" Calvin shouted. Riolu merely smirked back and taunted the other Pokemon with a motion of his hand. The trainers saw this and grew angry.

"Peck!"

"Wing Attack!"

"Fury Swipes!"

The three Pokemon raced towards Riolu with an angry cry, but the Emanation Pokemon just stayed in place and held up his fists. He punched Mankey down, then grabbed Spearow and tossed the bird over his shoulder. He used Low Sweep on Nidorino, taking the Poison type's legs out and sending it flying into Spearow.

He then grabbed Mankey, punching the Fighting type in the face and tossed it into the other two Pokemon, and dashed towards them with white glowing fists. Riolu then repeatedly bashed the three Pokemon with Bullet Punch, his iron coated fists doing serious damage to even Mankey.

The trainers tried to get him to stop, but Riolu didn't relent. This was the price of crossing him. Once the three had enough, Riolu stepped back and prepared an Aura Sphere in his hands.

"What's it doing?" Tommy shouted. Riolu then shot the Aura Sphere at the three Pokemon, crashing into them and knocking them out immediatly. Calvin, Amelia and Tommy ran up to check on their Pokemon and were beyond shocked to find them out cold and seriously injured.

"What the heck?!" Calvin shouted. "How could a wild Pokemon be so strong?!"

Amelia was crying while Tommy was trembling. Riolu smirked, knowing he had taught these fools a lesson. That would show them. Riolu turned around and started to walk away, but then he noticed the large crowd of people staring at him with wide eyes. He noticed most of them had Poke Balls in their hands and sighed.

Before he could do anything however, he sensed something coming his away and turned around, only to find a Poke Ball sailing towards him. Realing back, Riolu thrust his left fist at the Poke Ball, smashing it into pieces easily and earning multiple gasps from the crowd. He angrily looked at the person who threw the Poke Ball, which was a middle aged man looking a little nervous with a Raticate next to him.

The other people with Poke Balls opened released their Pokemon too and immediatly Riolu knew he had drawn too much attention to himself. It seemed as if the whole town was out to catch a rare Pokemon from Sinnoh and he knew that he had to get away from here.

However there was only one way to go, and that was something Riolu was perfectly content with: Fighting his way out of this hideous crowd. If the people here were really stupid enough to try and forcibly catch him, they were seriously mistaken.

Riolu smirked as he got into a fighting stance, ready to beat the living hell out of everyone who got in his way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, the doors to the orange roofed buiding opened up, revealing three teenagers who walked out happily. It was Ash, Dawn and Serena. The trio had travelled to Viridian City on foot just for the nostalgia of walking to a city together as travelling companions. To Ash, it was a memory rush. He remembered the first time travelling to Viridian City, trying to get to the Pokemon Center to help Pikachu after they were attacked by the Spearow flock. Of course, there was also the fact that they had a pissed off Misty trailing them for trashing her bike, but that was all in the past.

Currently, the three were waiting around as Serena had called for a cab to drop her off at an airport in Vermilion City.

"Are you sure you don't want Pidgeot to drop you off? It'll take less time," Ash asked.

Serena smiled at him. "Thanks Ash, but I'm fine with going in a cab. Besides, I don't want to make you two wait and delay your journey." Ash and Dawn had planned to travel to Johto by going through Tohjo Falls, a place Ash wanted to take Dawn for sightseeing.

"I mean, I'm fine with waiting for a while. I know Vermilion is pretty far, but Pidgeot's a fast flyer so it wouldn't be too bad," Ash said.

"Yeah, I agree," Dawn said. "We don't mind at all. We could take a look around the city while we wait."

"Again, thanks for the offer guys but like I said, it's fine," Serena smiled. "Besides, I know that second part is a lie. Viridian's not that special and I know you two want to go to Tohjo Falls so badly."

Dawn sheepishly smiled. Ash however frowned. "Are you sure..."

"Ash, it's okay! Arceus, you need to relax!" Serena laughed. She kind of liked how Ash was being so courteous to her. However, she was not someone who liked to hold people back and she certainly wasn't about to do that right now.

"If you say so...," Ash shrugged. He was just concerned for his friend. He normally didn't having a problem with Serena going off on her own instead of being escorted, but with Team Rocket on the move again it just didn't feel safe.

Serena turned to Dawn and smirked. "I'll also use your advice on those techniques for my Pokemon, Dawn. They'll certainly help out in future showcases."

"I'm glad you are. Just remember to give me a shoutout if anybody asks," Dawn smirked back. The two burst out laughing, leaving Ash and Pikachu to look at each other and shrug.

Speaking of the Electric type, Serena went over to him. "And I'll miss you the most, Pikachu! You're the best friend I've ever had, more than these two!"

"Pika!" Pikachu gave her a thumbs up while both said teenagers let out annoyed cries at the same time: "HEY!"

Serena gave them a strange look. "What? Clearly, Pikachu is the most mature out of any of you!"

"Yeah right..." Ash muttered. "You don't even know half the stuff he does." The mouse stuck his tongue out at his trainer in response.

The group's attention was then diverted to a few people eagerly running by, toward the direction of a chorus of loud cheers.

"Huh, what's going on?" Dawn asked. The woman she had stopped, who looked about in her early twenties, responded with excitement. "There's a rare wild Pokemon from Sinnoh that's been crushing every trainer who's trying to capture it! Many of the town's folks are battling it, but it keeps destroying everyone. I want to see this strong Pokemon and try to capture it!"

The woman then ran off with an excited cheer, leaving the trio of trainers confused and excited.

"A rare Pokemon from Sinnoh? These I gotta see!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder and agreed.

"But what's a Sinnoh Pokemon doing here of all places? And that too, wild?" Serena asked.

"Does it matter? Things like this don't happen often and this is a Sinnoh Pokemon we're talking about!" Dawn exclaimed. "I want to see this!"

"Then what are wai-" Serena didn't get to finish, because Ash bolted off towards the direction everybody else was heading. "-ting for..."

Dawn sighed. "Ash, wait up damn it!" The two began to chase after the Pallet Town trainer, struggling to keep up since he was already a far distance away.

Sure enough, they reached the place the woman was talking about, a plaza, and there was a HUGE crowd of people cheering and shouting. Most of them had Poke Balls in their hands and many Pokemon beside them. They all looked eager to get a turn.

Dawn and Serena caught up with Ash, who immediatly tried pushing himself through the crowd. He was met with angry cries of protest and a few shoves from the angry people, but he didn't care. He just wanted to see this powerful rare Pokemon from Sinnoh.

Dawn and Serena followed the boy's actions, but they took a little longer as the girls weren't as strong to push past the agressive people. One guy who Dawn passed even smiled and tried flirting with her, but she immediatly turned him down and continued on ahead.

Ash barely made his way past the tough crowd, eventually getting himself shoved to the front, where some people angrily started shouting at him.

"Jeez, sorry!" he retaliated, but his voice drowned out over the loud shouting. Now that he was in the front, he could finally see what this commotion was about and whether or not it was worth going through all this trouble.

Good thing it was worth it because the sight definitely made Ash and Pikachu's eyes pop out.

Standing in the middle of the arena was a Riolu with numerous cuts and bruises, wearing a brown tattered scarf around its neck. Despite it's beaten state, the Riolu didn't look the slightest tired and showed determination in its eyes as it squared off against it's opponents, which were Raticate, Butterfree, Weepinbel, Beedrill, and Vulpix.

Ash stared at the Emanation Pokemon in shock, wondering how in the name of Mew did a Riolu end up in Kanto of all places. And a wild, but fashionable one too with that brown scarf around its neck.

Before he could contemplate on his thoughts, the Kanto native suddenly felt a weird feeling inside his head. No, _his whole body._ The feeling was familiar, as Ash had felt it a few times before. It was his aura, an ability he rarely used as he never usually required to use it. He was also feeling the Riolu's aura as well, since its species were known to be the most powerful with the ability.

Now, it was perfectly normal to feel a Riolu's aura especially for Ash. What made it weird was that this aura was somehow very familiar to him, yet he couldn't quite grasp it. Had he met this Riolu before?

He would soon find out as the fight continued on. Despite having five Pokemon attacking at once, the Riolu was easily evading the attacks and countering quite easily. Ash could tell the Pokemon was male, due to reading the familiar aura.

Riolu sidestepped Vulpix's Ember, and kicked the Raticate out of its Quick Attack, sending the Normal type flying into the Fire type, thus making the two tumble around. Riolu ducked as Weepinbel lashed out with it's vines, and leapt up to meet the Beedrill head on with a powerful Bullet Punch.

"Butterfree, Confusion!" the bug catcher called out and the Bug type fired the Psychic attack at the Fighting type. Riolu easily took the attack without even flinching, and rushed forward, delivering a powerful Bullet Punch that knocked the butterfly out of the air.

The Emanation Pokemon turned around and grabbed Weepinbel's vines, which had lashed out again, and spun the Grass type around in a full circle. Raticate and Butterfree dove to attack again, but they were hit by Weepinbel and knocked away. Riolu let Weepinbel go, sending it crashing into the Butterfree, knocking the two out.

He turned around looked at the Vulpix who was rushing at him with flames surrounding its body. Acting quickly, Riolu dropped to the ground and performed a successfull Low Sweep that tripped the Vulpix out of its Flame Charge and sent it crashing to the ground.

Ash whistled. This Riolu was really skilled, being able to hold off against five strong Pokemon like that. Of course, he could do it to since his Pokemon were much stronger than these beginners, but this Riolu was wild and wild Pokemon weren't usually this good.

He watched as Raticate and Beedrill lunged at the Riolu with Hyper Fang and Twineedle respectively on both their trainer's orders. Riolu immediatly darted forward, running towards the two Pokemon while both his fists glowed a bright white light to meet their attacks head on. Suddenly, the Fighting type sprang up, soaring over his opponent's heads, and thrust his fists down, the double Bullet Punch smashing Raticate and Beedrill to the ground, rendering them unable to battle.

"Unbelievable!"

"This Pokemon is strong as hell!"

"Why won't it go down?!"

The Riolu looked around and gave a taunting smirk, as if challenging the crowd to bring out more Pokemon for it to smash.

"All right everyone, move it! This Riolu is mine!" A boy who looked around the same age as Ash stepped up, wearing a cocky smirk on his face. Ash looked at the boy, immediatly knowing who this familiar face was, making his blood boil. Pikachu recognized the trainer as well, and he mimicked Ash's expression. There was a small posse of boys behind the goggle wearing teen.

"Go Damian!"

"Show them what you're made of!"

"You got this!"

The boy called Damian smirked at Riolu. "You're definitely strong, I can tell you that. I like strong Pokemon, which is why you're lucky enough to be a valuable asset on my team!"

Ash didn't know what it was, but suddenly he felt Riolu's aura spike, leaving a furious look on the Fighting type's face. Ash suddenly knew that Riolu must have detected Damian's aura, meaning the boy who hadn't changed at all.

It was at this time that Dawn and Serena finally pushed their way past the crowd and stood next to Ash, panting.

"We made it!" Dawn cried. "We finally made it!"

"I think I would prefer Pidgeot now...," Serena weakly said, placing her hand on her forehead.

Ash didn't answer, leaving the two confused until they saw what was going on.

"Oh my Arceus, is that a Riolu?!" Dawn yelped. "What's it doing here?"

Serena noticed Ash glaring at the other boy. "Ash, who is that? What's he doing?"

"And why do you looked so pissed?" Dawn said, raising an eyebrow. She didn't think she ever saw Ash this mad before.

"Guys," Ash began in a serious tone. "You know how my Charizard was abandoned by its trainer? Well, meet Damian, Charizard's former trainer and personal asshole."

It wasn't much of a surprise that the two were shocked. Ash had told them about Charizard's backstory, which Dawn found remotely similar to Infernape. However unlike Infernape's former trainer Paul, who had changed his ways after Ash beat him in the Sinnoh league using the very same Pokemon, this Damian guy remained a cold hearted bitchy trainer who had no sympathy for anyone. The guy was a pure selfish jerk.

"Is he trying to capture Riolu?" Serena exclaimed with an angry tone, now that she knew who Damian was. Ash nodded. "He is and sadly he's a pretty strong trainer too."

"Well, not as strong as Riolu, right?" Dawn said. "I mean, it's been sweeping every Pokemon here so far and they're all good trainers too so Damian can't be that bad, right?"

"No, he's different," Ash replied. "Damian only likes to have strong Pokemon on his team, which is why he left Charizard. He's bound to have stronger Pokemon with him if he hasn't changed."

"And how do you know that?" the Sinnoh female asked. Ash opened his mouth to explain, but close it upon seeing Damian pull out a Poke Ball. "Tell you later."

Dawn frowned, but nodded. They watched as Damian threw three Poke Balls in the air, each one opening up and revealing some tall Pokemon. Riolu tensed up as he sized up his opponents, which were an Electabuzz, Machoke and Cloyster.

"You may have had an easy time with all these weak trainers, but don't think for a second that you're walking away without being inside a Poke Ball!"

Damian smirked, pulling out the empty spherical red and white device. "Or more specifically, my Poke Ball. Your streak ends here, little Riolu. Welcome to my team!"

Most of the crowd started booing upon being called weak, but some cheered for the boy's strength. Ash and the others looked on with disgust.

"He sounds way too arrogant. More than Gary," Dawn said.

"Heh, you're right about that," Ash said as he watched with interest. The three Pokemon had Riolu surrounded and were glaring down at him menacingly. The Emanation Pokemon glared back fearlessly, getting into a fighting stance. Ash could sense the Riolu's anger. The Pokemon was showing no signs of fear, only anger. Anger that was fueling his strength and power. Ash found himself smirking. Damian was in for one hell of an asskicking.

The bastard was unimpressed however. "Brave little one, are you? No matter, that won't change anything! Electabuzz, Thunder Wave! Machoke, Cloyster, both of you use Take Down!"

Riolu watched as Electabuzz shot a small beam of electricity at him while Machoke and Cloyster rushed at him from both sides. Using his aura to enhance his speed with Quick Attack, Riolu had easily evaded the attacks and stood on the side, watching as Machoke and Cloyster crashed into each other and tumbled down. Before they could get up, the Thunder Wave had already hit them and did it's work as both Pokemon's bodies were surrounded with electricity which prevented them from moving.

Damian growled. "Electabuzz, don't let that Riolu get away! Use Thunderbolt!" Electabuzz snarled and thrust his arm forward, releasing a giant bolt of crippling electricity that rocketed towards Riolu. The Emanation Pokemon however just avoided it with another Quick Attack, much to Damian's frustration.

Riolu was about to attack when he sensed an enemy's aura and immediatly ducked as an Ice Beam soared over his head. He turned around and scowled when he saw Cloyster smirking at him, apparently relatively fine unlike Machoke who was still paralyzed.

Ash narrowed his eyes while everyone else murmured in confusion.

"Why is that Cloyster not paralyzed? I saw that Thunder Wave hit it straight in the face?" Dawn asked.

"It did, but Cloyster used Safeguard," Ash replied. He knew the move all too well. "Safeguard can literally make you immune to any status effect, so Cloyster is in good hands."

Dawn's eyes widened. She looked at Riolu with worried eyes. "This Damian guy seems tough. I hope Riolu can pull through."

Ash smiled. "He will. I just know it." Dawn was about to ask what he meant when Serena suddenly called out. "Guys, look!"

They looked back to see Riolu dodging Cloyster's continuos Ice Beams. The Ice type was attacking with incredible speed, giving Riolu no time to fight back. Unfortunately, this was bad because while he was distracted, Electabuzz approached from behind with his fist clenched into Thunder Punch. Riolu didn't seem to notice and the Pokemon crouched down, getting ready to finally attack just as Electabuzz reared his arm back.

Ash's eyes widened before calling out. "Riolu, behind you!" His shout was so loud that it made many people look at him. Riolu's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Ash in recognition. Then, he let out a pained shout as his back was suddenly met with an electrified fist, thrusting the Emanation Pokemon to the ground. Everyone gasped while Damian smirked at his accomplishment.

"Gotcha," the boy said, pulling out a Poke Ball. Riolu slowly got up to his knees and turned around. A Poke Ball rocketed towards his face and struck him, a red light sucking him in as the ball clamped shut.

Everyone watched as the Poke Ball rolled around a few times, indicating a struggle inside. Immediatly, it snapped open again and Riolu appeared on his feet, glaring at Damian.

The arrogant trainer was annoyed to say the least. "Come on, how is this thing not tired yet? Fine then, knock it out!"

Before Electabuzz and Cloyster could take a step forward, Riolu let out a feral cry as his body was suddenly shrouded in a bright blue light that outlined his body. Everyone gasped and Ash found out right away.

Riolu's eyes were glowing blue and he seemed to have a great amount of energy radiating from his body. Ash didn't know why, but he could suddenly sense the Riolu's power and it was nothing to laugh at.

"W-what the hell is this thing?" Damian cried out in shock. "Come on you three, beat it up already!"

Electabuzz and Cloyster were staring at Riolu in awe before their trainer's voice snapped them out of their thoughts and they went on for the assault. Riolu rolled out of the way as Machoke, who had recovered from the paralysis, barreled the ground where he once stood.

With all three opponents in front of him, Riolu crouched down and charged forward at blinding speed. His aura mixed with Quick Attack enhanced his speed greatly and immediatly, he was in front of Machoke with his hand outstretched.

He slammed his paw on Machoke's chest, suddenly creating a small burst of aura that sent Machoke flying back and slamming into Electabuzz with a grunt. Riolu jumped up, narrowly avoiding a Water Pulse and dove into Cloyster, striking the Ice type with another Force Palm, sending it flying back like Machoke.

"Grrr! Pull yourself together, weaklings!" Damian growled. "Machoke, Dynamic Punch!"

The Fighting type heard his trainer's orders and scowled. He got up and reared his fist back as he charged at the other Fighting type, who merely stood there. Just as Machoke leapt up and prepared to deliver the fatal blow, Damian called out: "Electabuzz, Cloyster, Thunderbolt and Ice Beam!"

The two Pokemon blasted a beam of electricity and ice respectively at Riolu, whose back was facing them. Sensing the approaching danger, the Fighting type charged at Machoke and jumped towards the other Fighting type just as Thunderbolt and Ice Beam crashed down on where he was before.

With a front flip, Riolu struck a surprised Machoke on the skull with a well timed Jump Kick. The force of the attack stopped Machoke in the air and forced it back on the ground where it landed on its back. Riolu landed back on the ground and turned around, darting towards his other opponents.

"Cloyster, Pin Missile!" Damian called out. Cloyster followed, releasing multiple large needles that shot toward Riolu like a rapid fire gun. Using his aura enhancing Quick Attack, Riolu was able to avoid most of the needles, though a few struck him hard around his arms and legs.

He heard Damian order Electabuzz to use Thunder Punch and without wasting time, the Emanation Pokemon suddenly threw himself on the ground and performed a swift Low Sweep that struck Electabuzz's legs, tripping the Electric type and sending it flying over Riolu's head. He then got up and leaped at a nervous Cloyster.

Before Damian could give an order, Riolu had struck Cloyster with a Force Palm, knocking the Ice type over onto the ground. He turned around just in time to duck under a Thunder Wave that was launched at him.

Electabuzz and Machoke snarled as they rushed towards Riolu with their fists held up high, preparing a Thunder Punch and Dynamic Punch respectively. Riolu whirled his fists at blinding speed and suddenly hurled a blast of wind that knocked the other two Pokemon back, both landing next to the downed Cloyster.

"What was that?!" Serena yelped. "I've never seen a move like that!"

"That was Vacuum Wave, right?" Dawn looked at Ash, to which the boy nodded. "It's kinda like Whirlwind except it's a Fighting type move and like the name implies, it's like a vacuum."

"Wow," the Kalos native said. "That Riolu is incredibly powerful. I don't think I've ever seen a Pokemon of its age last this long against so many trainers."

"I know," Ash nodded. _Powerful or not, I have a feeling I know this Riolu from somewhere. But where exactly?_ His eyes suddenly widened in slight recognition. _Could it be? Is that him? But wait, what's he doing all the way here though? And what's with that scarf around it's neck?_

His attention was snapped back as Damian growled. "You pathetic weaklings. How could you let a little Riolu beat you around like this? After this is over, you three are getting a serious punishment."

Some people angrily murmured at Damian's words. At first they thought he was a strong, well experienced trainer but the sight of him abusing his Pokemon like this was just so messed up. Ash, Dawn and Serena even felt anger at the sound of the boy's words. To Ash, it felt as if the trainer who had abandoned Charmander still hadn't changed a bit.

"Get up!" Damian shouted. His anger was immediatly replaced by shock as Riolu suddenly started to form blue energy around his hands. Everyone watched with wide eyes as a large blue sphere appeared between the Riolu's hands, its power only expanding.

Ash and Dawn both gasped and looked at each other. "It can't be," the Sinnoh native said.

The blue sphere was thrown at Electabuzz, Machoke and Cloyster, who all had horrified expressions on their faces. The attack struck and created a large bright blue explosion that surrounded the three Pokemon while everyone watched with wide eyes.

The smoke cleared and revealed the three Pokemon unconscious, making Damian sputter in shock. The crowd stood in silence, astonished by the fact that a Riolu had just used such a powerful attack. They immediatly began shouting in excitement.

Dawn turned towards Ash with wide eyes. "Ash...that was-"

"Aura Sphere," the Kanto trainer replied without taking his eyes off the Emanation Pokemon. "And there's only one Riolu we know that can use this attack."

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded. Serena looked at them with a confused face. "What are you two talking about?"

Ash and Dawn proceeded to tell her the story of how they had met Riolu back in Sinnoh and helped it get back to its home. The whole time Serena had wide eyes as she listened and nodded at the given information.

"I can't believe she would do that!" she shouted with clenched fists.

Ash nodded. "Hunter J was an evil person. Thank Arceus we never have to hear from her again."

"But what about Riolu? We can't just leave him here and let him get captured by these trainers! If Riolu came all the way here from Sinnoh then there must be a reason why!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I know. Let's find out." With that, Ash began to walk towards the middle. Dawn and Serena followed suit, pushing past the people where they made it inside the large circle.

Riolu's back was facing them, but he turned around once he sensed their auras. His eyes lit up once he saw who was in front of him.

Ash crouched down and looked at the Pokemon in the eye. "Riolu? From Sinnoh?"

"Rio!" Riolu nodded, then gave Ash hug. The Kanto trainer was taken back, but happily returned the hug and laughed. Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and greeted the Pokemon with a happy wave.

"It is him!" Dawn exclaimed, crouching down next to Ash. "Hi there, remember me?"

Riolu nodded, giving her a hug as well. He would never forget the people that greatly helped him back in Sinnoh. Although Dawn was crushing him under the large hug she was giving him.

Riolu managed to break away and looked around in confusion, then looked at the unfamiliar Serena. "Rua?"

Ash laughed, seemingly knowing what was going on. "Oh right. Brock isn't here right now and neither is Kellyn. That's Serena and she's a good friend." He didn't notice Serena slightly falter at the word friend, but Riolu still nodded. Any friend of Ash could be trusted.

"So, what are you doing all the way in Kanto? Because surely you didn't come sightseeing!" Dawn exclaimed. Riolu let out a few barks and pointed at Ash. The trainer looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry, what?" Riolu looked at Pikachu and repeated the same thing. Pikachu then looked at his trainer and began making weird hand signals.

"Pi pika chu. Ka chu chu ka pi!" Ash frowned in confusion and looked at his friends, who merely shrugged. Riolu sighed and held out his hand. He pointed at Ash, then his hand.

"You want me to shake your hand? I mean, I don't mind but that's kind of weird to ask," Ash said. He reached his hand towards Riolu's and was about to grasp it when suddenly Riolu's hand let out a blue glow that surprised Ash momentarily.

"What the?!" He heard Dawn and Serena cry out in shock and Pikachu's eyes go wide. Suddenly, Ash's hand also glowed blue right as he grasped Riolu's hand and a bright blue light escaped them.

Ash felt something weird in his hand and when he retracted his hand, he noticed it trembling.

"Whoa, what's going on? Why do I feel weird?" he said.

"Ash, are you okay?" Dawn asked with a raised eyebrow. Serena looked at him with a worried face.

"I-I'm f-fine..." he said, his hand slowly reaching out to his forehead. "Why do I have a tingly feeling here?"

 **"Whew, that went well."** Ash froze and turned around at the sound of the new voice. Riolu was dusting himself off and looked at Ash with a smile. **"Hey, you good? You look like you just saw the face of Giratina."**

"It's not that I haven't before but..." Ash spoke with a shaky voice. "...did you just talk?"

Riolu looked at him in confusion. **"What do you mea-Ah, I see! I forgot that you are still getting used to this. Master Riley told me you were just a beginner."**

"Beginner? Used to this? What in the world do you mean?" Ash said with wide eyes, still in shock that he heard Riolu speak human speech.

Dawn, Serena, and Pikachu were giving him strange looks. "Ash, are you okay? What are you doing?" Serena asked.

Ash looked at them. "Guys, R-Riolu just talked to me! In human words too!"

"Pika?!"

"What?!"

"What do you mean, talked to you?" Dawn narrowed her eyes. It wasn't as if this were the first time they had heard Pokemon talk, but this was just a normal Riolu, not the usual legendary.

"I'm serious! He's somehow talking to me in human words!" Ash exclaimed.

Riolu sighed. **"Okay, first off I'm not actually talking to you. Well, technically I am, but...Arceus, this is so complicated."**

Ash turned to face him. "Wait, what do you mean?"

 **"You know what aura is, right?"** Ash froze upon hearing that word. Aura. Of course he knew what he was. He'd used it to sort of communicate with Riolu back in Sinnoh, but that didn't include understanding what the Pokemon said.

"Y-yeah, but-"

 **"This is aura. You're talking with me through aura,"** Riolu explained. **"Here, let me elaborate. You've used aura before, right?"**

"Yeah, to see your memories!" Ash exclaimed. _And that time with Sir Aaron's Lucario..._

 **"Right, well that was one of the skills you have as an Aura Guardian. However given how many times you've barely used this, you haven't mastered the technique yet. Consider this the second stage of perfectly using aura."**

Ash gave him a confused look. "Second stage?"

 **"An Aura Guardian has the ability to fully tap into the power of aura. Since aura is so powerful and varied, it is incredibly difficult to fully master it. And you especially since you barely use it, but whenever you do it usually isn't for a long time. Now, before you were only able to see someone's memories by using aura but you've still used it a good amount of times. Each time, your ability was increasing to the point where now I was able to help you activate the second stage which is being able to understand and directly communicate through Pokemon."**

"Oh, I get it," Ash said. "But wait, what about the later stages? What other abilities do I get?"

 **"I cannot say for now. You'll find out in due time,"** Riolu said. Ash pouted but agreed.

By now, the others were completely worried for him. Pikachu was wondering if his trainer was even sane, considering what he had been hearing for the past five minutes.

"Um, Ash?" Serena said. Ash looked at her and saw the weird looks on everyone's faces.

He sighed. "Can you at least talk to them? They think I've gone insane or something."

Riolu smirked and nodded. He walked over to Dawn first and held his hand out. Although the girl was reluctant, she slowly grasped Riolu's hand and the result was the same.

 **"Don't worry, he's not insane,"** Riolu said. Dawn's eyes widened and Pikachu nodded in understanding as he already understood the Pokemon.

"Holy shit," she whispered.

"Okay, what is going on anymore? And is everybody else even paying attention?!" Serena shouted. It was true. The crowd of people were still chattering, apparently not over the fact that Riolu had used an attack it shouldn't normally know.

Before she could do anything, Riolu went over and grasped her hand, repeating the same process as before.

 **"There. I've established an aura connection between us,"** Riolu said. **"Now you guys can directly talk to me and understand me."**

Serena's eyes widened. "Wow...you weren't kidding."

"Wait if you can use your aura to communicate with us, can you make the rest of our Pokemon do the same thing?" Dawn asked.

"Oh yeah, I never even thought about that!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Riolu sighed. **"Unfortunately, no I cannot. That is beyond my ability and us aura Pokemon cannot make other Pokemon use their aura to communicate with humans. We simply do not have that kind of power."**

"Awww..." Ash deflated. Pikachu's ears drooped as well, his hope of fully talking to his trainer all gone just like that.

"Wait, if you're from Sinnoh then what are you doing all the way here?" Serena asked. Riolu sighed. For a moment, Ash thought he saw sadness in the Emanation Pokemon's eyes, though that was only for a split second.

 **"I...I can't say right now. I don't want to,"** Riolu said. He looked at Ash. **"I'm on a mission. I have some very bad news for you all. Team Rocket has returned and their far stronger than ever."**

"We know."

Riolu blinked and looked the Kanto trainer that had just spoken in shock. **"Wha-You k-know?! Since when?!"**

Ash looked at Serena to make sure she wasn't looking. The girl was looking at the crowd, who was now beginning to slowly disperse. Apparently they thought that Riolu was Ash's Pokemon, since the two weren't fighting and their Poke Balls couldn't catch it.

He turned back to Riolu and said, "Riley told us. He came to our house last night when me and Dawn were outside and told us how he was attacked by one of their executives. Apparently, they have Raikou on their side. And yes, Serena doesn't know so don't spill anything."

Riolu nodded. **"Well, that make sense I suppose. Since he told you this, I can only assume you and Dawn are going to Johto to stop this threat right? It isn't about winning the league again?"**

"Well, it is," Ash said. "But yeah. We're going there to help stop Team Rocket from returning and also take part in the league again. Why do you ask?"

Riolu walked closer to Ash and suddenly kneeled down and respectfully bowed down, much to everyone's surprise.

"Um, what are you doing?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Serena said, noticing the action.

Ash looked at Riolu in confusion.

 **"Out of everyone in the world, I trust you the most Ash. That's why I ask if I can come along and join you on your team as one of your Pokemon. I desire a trainer to help me grow stronger so I could fight back against Team Rocket as well. So what do you say, will you let me become one of your Pokemon Ash?"**

Ash's eyes widened. The thought of having a Riolu on his team sounded pretty fitting to him. Considering the fact that he was an Aura Guardian and he had yet to have a Lucario (which was an Aura Guardian's signature Pokemon), it would fill in. Plus, based on what he had just seen, Riolu was a formidable and skilled fighter.

But Riolu was also his friend and Ash absolutely hated making a Pokemon do something if they really didn't want to. He wasn't sure if Riolu really wanted to be his Pokemon or was just coming to help.

"Are you sure? You could come with me to help, but you don't have to become my Pokemon," Ash said. Riolu looked at him with absolute certainess in his eyes.

 **"Yes,"** he said. Ash smiled and nodded. He pulled out a Poke Ball and aimed it at Riolu, sucking the Pokemon in. The ball didn't even shake, instead just let out a glow to signal the capture.

Ash grinned as he picked up the Poke Ball and let the Emanation Pokemon out. "So how was it?"

 **"Terrible! Please don't ever put me back in there again!"** Riolu said, gasping for air.

"Pika! Pi pi!" Pikachu exclaimed.

 **"I agree, comrade. I'm never going back into that thing ever again."**

The three humans laughed at the two Pokemon. Ash smirked. "Hey Pikachu, it's been a while since you've been in your Poke Ball. Dont'cha think you should go back and check how it's going?" Ash immediatly shrunk back as Pikachu wore the nastiest expression on his face with electricity sparking dangerously. "Okay okay, I'm kidding."

Ash looked around to see the crowd was gone and the only people left were them and Damian's group. Speaking of which, the arrogant boy's eyes met with the Pallet Town native's and Ash was immediatly met with a harsh glare. It seemed like Damian had recognized him. Ash glared back as Damian walked away with his group, muttering curses under his breath.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Ash?" He looked at Dawn, who had called out to him worriedly. He smiled. "I'm good. It's just that seeing Damian brings back bad memories. I sure am glad Charizard isn't out of his Poke Ball, otherwise things could get rough."

Dawn nodded. The three trainers continued to talk for a while before suddenly they saw a yellow cab pull up in front of the Pokemon Center, which was across the street from them. The sign on the car read "SERENA YVONNE" on top in bright yellow letters.

Serena sighed. "Well, I guess this is it. Good bye for now guys. I'll see you in Johto."

"Yeah, I can't wait for all of us to meet up again. It was so much fun having you here," Ash said to which Serena blushed a little.

"Yeah, same here. Can't wait for your showcase, you'll do amazing!" Dawn said. Serena thanked her and went on to hug Pikachu and Riolu, the latter taken back.

They watched as Serena walked to the cab and opened the door, waving to them before sitting inside. The cab drove off, leaving only Ash and Dawn.

Ash turned around and looked off in the direction where he could see a bit of a large mountain in the distance. _Mount Silver...The most dangerous mountain in the world._ Ash grinned. Someday, he would go there and venture off to explore the mysterious mountain. He would be the first to ever climb to the top and see what was there.

"Hey Dawn!" he abruptly said, catching her off guard. "Ready to go?"

She smiled back. "After you. Ladies first, you know." She was met with grumbling from her friend as the two began walking off in the direction of Mount Silver. Riolu and Pikachu trailed from behind, the former catching up to Ash and hopping on his shoulder. The Emanation Pokemon sighed.

 _You better watch out Team Rocket,_ Riolu clenched his fist. _I'm coming for you._

~[To Be Continued]~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
